


The Potter

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, to be added.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys is a pottery in one of the last British Pottery's to use such a skill. with businesses moving out of the country or closing for good he and his small team wonder what the new owner will be like. Will he be an asset stripper and put them all out of work or will they finally get a boss who listens to them and gets the business flourishing once more. When Arthur Pendragon arrives unannounced what will they find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not many tags at the moment as this is very much a story in development, but it will NOT contain Violence/injury or disability. May or may not contain M/M pairings as my brain has yet to finish this story. But if it does it will not be graphic or smutty. Please check the tags as I add them or wait until it's finished if you have worries on content. Graded teen and upwards to be safe.

Merlin loved his job, it wasn’t very well paid, but he got a great deal of satisfaction from it. He was a potter working for one of the very few British firms that still employed such a person, instead of casting liquid clay in a mould. The pottery still employed two people to throw pots on a wheel. He worked with the other potter, who was part time, and four decorators and they produced beautiful and unique pieces for sale to the general public, each piece different and handcrafted. Even the firms that used the moulds were fast disappearing in Britain, as the companies moved their production to eastern countries where costs were cheaper. 

The company had recently been sold, yet again, but they had been told their jobs were safe, but no more. They had yet to meet the new owner but Merlin guessed they would soon. Elena was already looking at everyone who came in the shop in a suit trying to guess if they were the new boss. The potters and decorators were sat where the public could watch them work, it was a bit like working in a gold fish bowl, but it attracted custom. They also got to speak to the people who purchased their products, they often got commissions as well, which all helped the business. Alright it wasn’t their business but selling pieces was what kept them in work in an industry that had lost almost all the companies to the Far East. Even the greats like Daulton and Wedgewood had gone. The company they worked for used to employ hundreds in its heyday but it was still producing and in the UK. And they were proud of it.

“Suits to the right” Elena, one of the decorators whispered “Wouldn’t mind the blonde as our new boss”

“Elena behave” Merlin whispered back as he centred a new piece of clay on the wheel. He looked at the small crowd who had gathered to watch him. Looking at one of the children he asked “What would you like me to throw a tall thin pot or a short fat one” 

The boy he was about eight grinned at being asked “A square one please”

Merlin laughed “I don’t think I can do that! What about I start and see what happens”

The crowd stayed there until Merlin had thrown yet another pot then dispersed. Some to watch one of the girls painting. The shop was open seven days a week, so at any one time there was always at least three of them working, more if no one was on holiday. Today there was him and Elena and Gwen. 

As Merlin looked up he saw the suits coming closer, they certainly didn’t look like their normal customers, perhaps Elena was right perhaps it was the new owners. He heard Elena and Gwen talking to a customer about a commission. Merlin carried on throwing but as he expected he heard Gwen call out.

“Merlin could you spare a moment”

Merlin stopped the wheel and stood up and walked over to where Gwen was sitting. “This lady wants to know how big a charger you can throw, she wants it decorated with her dogs but would like it as big as possible”

Merlin smiled “It’s more how big the kiln is and how much room I have on my wheel madam, the biggest we can fit in is sixty centimetres”

“I can understand the kiln but why the wheel?” the lady asked.

“Well the chargers are also hand thrown, when you have finished discussing your design with Gwen if you come along to my station I will show you how I thrown a charger” Merlin smiled and left Gwen to it.

Gwen spent some time discussing what the lady wanted and said she would bring some photos of her dog in, Then she walked up to Merlin who had just finished a vase. “Hello Madam I’ll just centre the clay then demonstrate how I throw a charger. As you can see the wheel dictates what size I can throw.” Merlin started to mould the clay first up then down then into a bowl shape before slowly pulling out the edges until a plate shape could be seen to appear. When he was finished he removed the charger from the wheel. “The skill is in making the plate the same thickness throughout it took me ages to get that right”

“Oh I thought you were going to make mine but that isn’t big enough” the woman sounded disappointed.

“We don’t sell many of that size madam but when you return with your order I could throw it then for you, or if I’m not here Elyan can.” Merlin explained.

The woman went of looking very disappointed as the blonde in the suit stopped in front of Merlin’s station. “You may have lost a customer” he said casually.

“I doubt it, in any case not everyone who enquires goes on to order, and as I said we don’t sell many of that size.” Merlin said.

“Maybe not but surely you could have humoured her and reused the clay later”

The man’s tone made Merlin annoyed “That would be a waste of time, I have orders for several chargers of the size I have just thrown, and they needed to be done, I demonstrated the concept, even though this morning I was going to concentrate on vases. Now I’m sorry Sir but I must continue, you are welcome to stand and watch” with that Merlin centred his next lump of clay. 

The man stood and watched Merlin then went on to watch the girls decorating. Then he lifted the chain that separated the work stations from the shop floor, and walked in.

“Excuse me Sir you are not permitted this side” Gwen said politely but firmly. Merlin turned round to see if he was needed.

“Oh but I think I am young lady, as of a week ago I am the owner” the blonde smirked.

Gwen looked flustered “I’m sorry Sir I wasn’t to know”

“If you had introduced yourself the confusion wouldn’t have occurred” Merlin said cuttingly. “We had no idea who you were or that you were visiting today”

“I wanted to see what went on without you being prepared for me, a spot check is always better than a pre-planned one for getting the feel of a business. My name in case you are unaware is Arthur Pendragon”

“Well Mr Pendragon, we weren’t aware because no one told us, we are the last to know anything. I would have thought you would have looked around before you bought the business” Merlin said wiping his hands on his apron. Then sticking his hand out he said “Merlin Emrys and this is Gwen Smith, and Elena Godling” 

Arthur was a good business man but had bought company because mother collected the pottery they produced and couldn’t bear to see it close. He had done the deal over the phone and had only just managed to get the time to visit. His Uncle had worked on the deal and Arthur had assumed that the staff would have been kept informed. To hear they hadn’t annoyed him. Not for the first time he wondered why he still employed his uncle. But he did it to please his mother more than anything.

Arthur took the potters hand “I apologise that you were not kept informed. One of my staff dealt with the deal. To be honest I bought the place because my mother is a keen collector and not as an investment, and because it is a firm I would have hated to see go. I have had pottery around me all my childhood.”

Merlin’s irritation lessened as he heard the new owners comments “Has you mother visited us?” 

“Not yet but I will bring her for her birthday, as yet she has no idea the company is mine.” Then Arthur had an idea “Perhaps you could make her something to give her with when she visits”

“We would be pleased to, you say she collects our pottery, does she collect a particular decorator’s work? And what would you like us to make?” Merlin was now on familiar territory and felt more confidant. 

Arthur smiled “I think it would be nice if you could all be involved, allow your artistic talents to flow” he looked around “Knowing my mother she would love any of what I have seen today. Although I do know she is a fan of your one off pieces. He paused “Perhaps something depicting the history of the firm?”

Merlin gave his a huge smile and Arthur immediately knew he would get to like the young man in front of him. 

“A large charger perhaps? The girls could each decorate part of it, would you like us to send you our ideas?”

“No need I am staying here for a week to get the feel of the place. Now I won’t keep you any longer I see your public awaits” Arthur gestured the customers who were waiting for a demonstration. He turned to the others “I will speak to you all individually during the week”

As soon as the ‘suits’ as Elena called them left, Gwen turned to Merlin “So he’s the new owner”

Merlin nodded “Yeh, put on your thinking caps girls if we are to make this piece for a lady who saved all our jobs, it better be a good one.”


	2. Chapter 2

That night Gwen rang the other’s and told them what had happened, Freya and Mithian wanted to know all about their new boss, Elyan the other potter, and Gwen’s brother was as usual more reticent “Let’s wait and see what he’s like before we get excited” he cautioned. He would be the least effected by the change in ownership. He was part time working two days a week, more if Merlin had a week off. Their father had a shop in town, selling decorative metal work which they both made. Elyan’s work for the Pottery helped them keep their heads above water as the town relied heavily on tourists and being a seaside town the business was seasonal.

True to his word Arthur Pendragon arranged meetings with all of the shop’s staff, both the potters and decorators as well as the shop staff. Of the production team Merlin was the first to be called up to the office. Arthur was still in his suit and looked every bit the business man. By his side was a dark haired woman who Merlin hadn’t seen before.

“Come in Merlin and take a seat, this is my sister and business partner Morgana Knight.”

Morgana held out her hand “I had a look round downstairs when we arrived this morning, you all do very good work. I’m impressed, I must admit I haven’t really taken much notice of the pieces at home”

Merlin looked at Morgana decided he wouldn’t want to cross her, she had a hard edge to her. “Thank you I’ll tell the others”

As the secretary come in with a pot of tea they settled down to their decision. “As I told you Merlin this purchase was an emotional one, but I do want it to make money. The profit margins have been decreasing in recent years so do you have any suggestions to improve the business? After all you are on the shop floor, you see what is happening”

Merlin was surprised, the company had changed hands several times in recent years but no one had asked his opinion before, and any suggestions he had made were ignored. “I have plenty of ideas, for a start the prices could be more competitive, yes we do produce hand crafted items but recent owners have increased their profit margins and in the present minimalist society we have to be able to attract new collectors. Also I could get more in the kilns if we were allowed to make smaller cheaper pieces. The kilns are an expensive part of the process. There are gaps with big pieces which if we packed with small pieces we could get more from each firing. We get coach tours in, they don’t want to carry large items away.”

Arthur and Morgana looked impressed “That makes sense, anything else as you have clearly given this some thought” Arthur said leaning back.

“I have mentioned these things to previous owners.” Merlin said “No one has listened before”

“We are listening Merlin please keep going” Morgana added.

“Well, we aren’t promoted very well, a lot of visitors thought we had gone under years ago. Also it’s a big shop and the front is full of tourist tat. The Pottery is in the back! I know the kilns have to be there but we could use part of the front as an educational area and show the history of the pottery we have been in existence for nearly 150 years and it might draw people in” As Merlin spoke his passion started to surface and he became enthused. “And rather than the stuff you can get in any other shop along the front perhaps it might be a good idea to sell stuff from other endangered British factories, then they might sell ours in return. And while I’m ranting we have hardly any internet presence, except a site that is hardly ever updated.”

“You really have thought about this haven’t you?” Arthur said.

“Not just me the Studio team often think things through but as I said no one has listened before” Merlin admitted. “We had this dream that if we won the lottery what we would do with the place, of course none of us are business people, well Elyan his father has his own shop and he works here and here part tome to cover me. He’s the other potter, but there’s not much work out there for potters”

“Thank you Merlin that was very useful, we are looking to make changes and your ideas are something we can look at in more detail. I must admit I agree with the front of the shop it’s not a good look. We will be putting in a new manager for the shop part. I understand you supervise the pottery part, the ‘Studio’ I think you called it. Are you happy to continue with that?”

Merlin nodded “Who will we have as manager….you?” Merlin asked outright.

“No I have too much to do in London, but both of us will pay regular visits and also be available for any staff member if needed. I have a man I put in to new ventures to pull them up and reorganise them. He will be here later today, I think you will get on with him. Long term we will advertise. Also my accountant will visit once a month. I do run a tight ship” Arthur stopped to answer his mobile. Then he turned back to Merlin “The new manager is just parking so you can meet him now. By the way the old manager handed in her notice this morning, she didn’t like my ideas” Arthur said the later part with a smirk. In truth he didn’t like her idea of either accounting or personnel management.

Arthur called through for fresh tea and another chair. Merlin was surprised when he saw the new manager, he wasn’t at all what he had expected. For a start he was in jeans and a t shirt and had shoulder length hair that looked like something from a shampoo advert. But it was his first comment that made Merlin smile.

As he walked in the man looked at Arthur “Hi Princess, I managed to get here early, Hi Morgana still as beautiful as ever I see”

Arthur rolled his eyes “Gwaine will you ever stop calling me that?” 

“No I doubt it” he said with a twinkle in his eye then he looked at Merlin who had stood up “And who is this fine fellow”

“Gwaine this is Merlin Emrys, the Head Potter and supervisor of the Studio. Merlin this is Gwaine Green the manager I was telling you about. I hope you two will work well together and we can keep the pottery going. I’m not interested in turning back into a large scale production. I want to concentrate on what you do best here, hand thrown and decorated items. Rather than mass produced items from moulds” 

Arthur Pendragon looked at the two men “Merlin will you show Gwaine around. My sister and I are off soon to see our parents, we will be back tomorrow. Merlin can you tell Gwen and Elena we will speak to them tomorrow?” 

As they left the office Gwaine looked at Merlin and smiled “What do you make of the Princess then?”

Merlin wasn’t going to fall for that one, although he was pretty certain both men were comfortable with their relationship Merlin was not going to say anything that might get him in difficulties. “You mean Mr Pendragon, I don’t know him well enough to form an opinion, but he seems to be willing to listen.”

“Cautious one aren’t you, well I don’t blame you, I hear this company has had several owners in the last few years, and I bet they’ve all made promises they didn’t keep. Well don’t worry Arthur is a good man, he’s no asset stripper and he will work hard to turn this place around”

“That’s good to hear. Now where do you want to start Mr Green?” Merlin said a twinkle in his eye, on first impressions he quite liked the manager and hoped they could work well together.

“Unless you want to be called Mr Emrys call me Gwaine please. As for where to start what about the engine room? It’s the pottery section that makes this place unique so let’s start there, first of tell me about your team.”

Merlin took Gwaine to the Studio work area and introduced him to Gwen and Elena “Mithian and Freya are in tomorrow and Elyan will not be in till Monday”

Gwen looked up “My brother said he could come in if you needed to see him before”

“I’ll leave that to Arthur, he will want to see you all, but I’ll tell him your brother…. Elyan, is willing to come in I’m sure he will take him up on that”

Merlin showed him round and also showed him the kiln they were loading “As I mentioned to Mr Pendragon we could get more value from the kilns if we were permitted to make small pieces, you see they could be placed in the spaces and thus reduce the cost per item for each firing”

Gwaine took everything in and he spoke to the decorators and asked several pertinent questions. To Elena’s surprise one of the first things was “Those chairs don’t look comfortable for that sort of work, are they?”

“No, we have been asking for new ones for ages, we are all getting bad backs” she was on a roll. Elena was never frightened of speaking her mind “Also we need better kit to put the pieces on that we are decorating. I mean look at this!” Elena showed Gwaine the homemade frame she was using for the charger she was painting. It was made of polystyrene and tape. Clearly hand made from whatever came to hand.

“I will look into that as a matter of urgency” Gwaine said with a smile.

Gwaine then looked at the trolleys stood round a piece of equipment, he couldn’t see it clearly “What’s that machine for?” he asked Merlin.

“That’s for spraying the base coat, the hood is to take the fumes away”

“And the trolleys round it?” 

“It’s noisy and smelly it just shields us a bit” Merlin said

“Wouldn’t a purpose built screen be better, in fact if it’s part of the process wouldn’t a clear wall make sense, then people could see that part of the procedure happening” 

“That would cost money” Merlin said “And also take room, the trolleys have to be here for hold the pottery at various stages.”

Gwaine looked around “If we gave you more space that would do the trick, the building of big enough and I suspect Arthur will want to get rid of some of the tourist items from the shop floor”

“The tat you mean?” Elena said.

Gwaine smiled at her “I like someone who speaks their mind”

“Oh you’ll get that with Elena” Merlin said with a grin “Mind you a lot of that section is rented out to other dealers. That brings in income”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. I bet Arthur and Morgana already have their own ideas” Gwaine said.

“Have you worked for them long?” Merlin asked

“Yep, since university” Gwaine told him “Arthur’s company keeps its staff on the whole, he inspires loyalty, for the right people he pays good money and looks after them, in return he gets loyalty back, it’s a different place since he took over from his father who ruled through fear and intimidation. I wouldn’t have worked for his father, then again he wouldn’t have had me, and he was a suit and tie man and loved titles”

The two men continued the tour and Merlin introduced Gwaine to as many people as he could. Gwaine watched Merlin’s body language and picked up on the people Merlin liked and didn’t like. He would need to sort the wheat from the chafe in the following months, and his instinct told him Merlin was a good judge of character. But he also made his own assessment as he went.

Once they had done the tour Merlin went back to his wheel and Gwaine went to the office to start work. By the end of the day Gwaine had worked his way through the desk and one of the filing cabinets and started to get a feel for what his predecessor had been like. He also found that a great deal of time seemed to have been spent on computer games and private emails. He didn’t delete the account until after Morgana had seen it for herself. Her job in the company was human resources as well as the computer systems.

The next morning Arthur and Morgana were back and over the next few days they had interviewed all the staff and also spoken to all the independent traders that rented space. Then on the Monday Arthur called a meeting of all staff paying overtime to any on days off to come in. One of those was Merlin, who had had plans, but cancelled them as he wanted to find out what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

The shop was to open two hours late to accommodate the meeting. Arthur stood up and spoke “Hello and thank you all for coming, especially those on days off. We have managed to speak to you all individually now I want to tell you the plans we have for the shop and Pottery. Not all will be immediate, but we do have a plan for everything I am mentioning today.” He took a sip of water “The main emphasises of the business is the Pottery, so that will be our main focus. As some of the contracts with most of the independent trader’s expire they will not be renewed and they know this. Some have accepted a termination fee so we can start our plans. The Studio are will be updated and the new manager will work with Mr Emrys to keep the pottery working throughout. That area will be enlarged to enable us to make the changes.” Arthur paused and looked around for any reaction before continuing.

“Then we will make the whole of that area dedicated to the products made by the Studio team. I have already spoke to the traders who have cabinets selling the more historical pieces, and they are going to help us set up an area explaining the history of the firm. Eventually I hope to have a small museum of such pieces. The rest of the shop will gradually be turned over to other British companies to show and sell their products. These will be companies who produce items of a decorative nature, I am already in talks with some, I can’t go into detail other than to say they will also display and sell out products as part of the deal. This was suggested by a staff member here and is a good and practical way to highlight the crafts that are still based in the UK.” Arthur looked around to see how the news was going down, taking time to smile at Merlin, after all his suggestions featured heavily. 

“There will also be an area set up to deal with postal sales as we intend to start up an internet site. As I said all this will take time but will happen. The present coach tours that stop outside will be attracted in, I am talking to the tour managers to offer a free drink to their passengers. It will be up to us then to make them spend money here. All your contracts of employment will be looked at. In the other companies I run we offer a system of bonuses to all staff based on profits. But for that you have to give the company your best, we will look after you if you look after us.

My sister and I will be here for the next week and after that we will visit frequently, but we are also available and will speak to any employees who request it, although in the first instance please speak to Gwaine Green. I deal with the business side and my sister Morgana Knight deals with human resources and the computer systems. You will also have regular visits from our accountant Leon Knight and other key figures from the head office. As I said thank you for coming and I look forward to working with you. Now any questions?”

There was a long paused before Merlin decided to start by asking “Will there be any redundancies?” 

Arthur gave him a smile “Not as such, after Morgana has spoken to everyone and assessed their present role with the company there may well be changes made, and some people may choose to leave rather than take on new roles, if they do that will be negotiated individually. But I expect the staff levels will remain the same for the present and some recruitment as out plans are implemented.”

No one else asked anything, probably not wanting to draw the attention of the new boss. 

Arthur sat down as the staff started to filter out. As Merlin stood up Arthur called to him “Merlin may I have a word please before you leave?”

Merlin walked forward as he arrived at Arthur side the blonde gestured to a chair “Take a seat please. I would like to thank you for your ideas, most if not all will be implemented. Gwaine also has someone coming today to speak to your team and arrange for the correct ergonomic chairs and equipment for each of you, he will come back until you are all happy. Now I wondered if you had chance to think about that piece for my mother. It’s her birthday next month and if possible I would like something by then.”

Merlin grinned he was well ahead of Arthur “Yes I have I have a couple of ideas sketched out.” He put his hand in this pocket and drew out a couple of pieces of paper. “This is my personal favourite based on what you said. It’s a large charger which I will carve once it is thrown. Around the edges will be vignette’s showing the history of the pottery, each of the girls will decorate some of the panels. Then in the middle we could have a painting of your mother’s favourite pieces or maybe a pet? Or there are other ideas, but if you have any thoughts please say” Merlin put down the drawings.

Arthur looked thoughtful. “I like that idea, showing the history. I will talk to my sister and see what she thinks about the centre. Will you have time if we leave it a few days?”

“No problem” Merlin said. “But if you change your mind and want a pot instead let me know and I can think again.”

With that Merlin went home and started to do his household chores. He had a small cottage inherited from his mother three years ago, she had died of cancer and it was hard to watch her slowly ebb away. He would never want to move, he loved the place but knew it needed work. Now that it looked like his job was more secure he might risk borrowing money to get it done. It really needed rewiring and also he could do with some new furniture. He was loathe to change too much, being sentimental in nature he liked his home how it had always been. Merlin also loved his garden and kept the flower beds and vegetable garden tidy and productive. It gave him the peace and tranquillity he needed to think. It also gave him somewhere to hold BBQ’s for his friends from work. They were a tight group and the nearest thing Merlin had to a family. They had been a great support to him over the last few years

Merlin walked up to sit under the old apple tree, he had scattered his mother’s ashes there when she died, just as she had wished. When he sat there he felt nearer to her. “Well Mum I’ve had an interesting few days, the new boss is hard to read though, I hope he does what he says otherwise I need to find a new career. I’m not moving from here.”

It was a thought that had occupied more of his thoughts lately than he liked. But he needed to be prepared. Even if he moved it was unlikely he would find another job as a potter and he didn’t have the finances to set up his own kiln and shop. No he would say here and find something that would give him enough money to live on. At least he didn’t have a mortgage, even if the place did need some work. He did think about fostering but thought it unlikely that they would be interested in a single man. Anyway he doubted that would pay him enough. He was nearly thirty and didn’t really want to retrain, he had been lucky enough to get his present job straight from school and had learnt his trade under a very talented Master Potter. He had never thought of doing anything else. Standing up he said “Well Mum this isn’t getting the lawn mowed.”

He was startled as a voice answered him “Do you often talk to yourself?” came a voice he recognised. Turning round he saw Gwaine Green looking over the hedge.

“I was talking to my Mum, her ashes are under the tree, what are you doing here?” he demanded. After all he lived eight miles from the pottery.

“I came to see a room that was for rent. I don’t like hotel rooms” Gwaine said with a grin “No good, the room was nice but the woman had four small kids, I’d never have any peace and one was a baby, I’m sorry but I’m not ready to be woken up in the night with crying babies yet”

“That would be Mrs Jones I take it? She has been trying to rent that room out for ages” Merlin laughed “Needs the money with all them kids. I’m just going to make a coffee want one?”

“I swore I hear you tell your apple tree you were going to mow the lawn” Gwaine chuckled

“I will after my coffee, so do you want one?”

“As long as you don’t have four kids I’d love one” Gwaine grinned

“No just me and the cat and I don’t know when he is at the moment” Merlin said as the brunette came through the gate.

Gwaine looked round the garden “Nice place had it long?”

“I was born here so was my Mum” Merlin told the other man “So thank you, I think it’s nice but I have little to judge it against. Needs some work doing inside but I love it. Maybe if the boss lives up to his word I can risk a bank loan and get it done”

“He will do his best, he isn’t a man that failure comes easy to, in fact I can’t think of anything he has failed at” Gwaine said as they walked indoors and into the kitchen. 

It was a cosy if dated room like much of the house. But Merlin kept it clean and reasonably tidy. As he boiled the kettle Gwaine glanced around and thought the house matched its owner. Practical and just a bit individual. “So Merlin no significant other in your life?”

“No and you” Merlin didn’t want to go down that route he still had painful memories that needed burying. 

“No free and single, never found anyone willing to put up with me. Anyway I travel a fair bit for the firm. Most years I’m on the move” Gwaine admitted. “But as I said I hate hotels especially for a year.” 

“I wouldn’t have thought you were the sort to lodge with someone else, why not rent a flat? There’s some in town, especially at this end of the season” Merlin suggested.

“I could, but I sort of fancied having people about, I’ve had a flat by myself for a couple of years and it’s kinda lonely when you get home. I was brought up with lots of people around me. Ma and Pa had eight kids. Anyway most of the flats available are in areas that come next summer will be full of holiday makers, and I would like something where people don’t arrive back drunk in the early hours, that’s ok at the weekend but not all week. 

“If you had a big family I would have thought Mrs Jones would have suited you!” Merlin said “You miss your family?”

“No not really we have scattered to the four winds, Ma and Pa have gone on and we don’t keep in touch now, they were what held us together I was the youngest” Gwaine admitted “Arthur and the gang are my family now”

“I was an only child and there was only ever me and Mum. I never knew my father, don’t even know his name” Merlin admitted. “It must have been fun having siblings”

Gwaine snorted “Sometimes I suppose, but as I said I was the youngest and it wasn’t always easy. Pa was a drunk, that’s how they died, he ran out of road. Anyway less of memories, it gets maudlin, what do you do with your spare time, besides mow the lawn?” In a few words Gwaine changed back to his devil may care attitude, leaving behind the more bitter side he briefly showed. 

I look after the house and garden and like to go for long walks, to be honest I keep pretty busy with work” Merlin said. “The gang do get together sometimes and in the better weather we have a BBQ here every couple of weeks”

“It must be nice to get on so well with your workmates”

“Not always, we know each other to well, sometimes it can be hard if you just want to be left alone.” Merlin’s mind drifted off and he had to force himself back to the present. “Any way you seem pretty close to Mr Pendragon and his sister”

“That’s true, all the group get on well, Leon the firm’s accountant married Morgana a few months ago. And the security advisor and the advertising man are also close friends. But unlike you we don’t work together all the time. You will meet them soon.” 

Merlin had made the coffee and got out the biscuits “Come on let’s sit in the garden and make the best of this nice weather”


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked down the corridor Gwaine noticed a photo of Merlin a woman and another man about Merlin’s age, they all looked so happy. “Is that your mum?”

Merlin looked at the picture “Yes It’s the last on I have of her, she got ill just after that and refused to have any more taken. That was three and a half years ago”

“So who’s the other guy?”

“He was my best friend we grew up together” came a short answer.

Merlin walked out into the garden with Gwaine following, he realised that somehow he had opened up old wounds. “I’m sorry for prying Merlin, I was just trying to get to know the man behind the potter”

An awkward silence followed until Gwaine broke the silence.

“”So about these Barbeques can anyone come and when’s the next one” As easy as that Gwaine put the matter behind him. They all had things they would rather not talk about and he was happy to do as Merlin asked. They then spent the next half an hour talking before Gwaine headed back to town.

After Gwaine had left Merlin went back indoors and took the photo down and sat and stared at it. “I miss you both so much! I hope you’re happy Will, no matter how much you hurt me, I wouldn’t want you unhappy”

In the past Merlin had tried to work out how to remove Will from the photo but then decided they Will had been part of his life for so long removing him from a photo wouldn’t make any difference and if he was to move on he needed to remember the good times and forget the bad ones. 

The next day Gwaine continued to get to know the staff and then one of the till staff, made special effort to speak to Gwaine at lunch break. After making sure he knew she had worked at the Pottery for several years, since leaving school she went on to talk about the other staff. It was soon clear to Gwaine that Sophia was, one interested in Arthur and two didn’t like Merlin. After trying to get information about Arthur from him she then decided to try to put Merlin in a bad light. “You know that for a couple of years Merlin has been getting away with murder he often has far longer than he should for lunch, you will have to watch that, he thinks because he is in charge in the Studio he can do as he likes.”

Gwaine held his tongue, he had learnt in the past that if he let people have their say without interruption he could get a better idea of their true nature “I will be looking at a lot of things don’t worry” he told her.

“Did you know he is a……” she looked around to make sure no one else was listening “He had a boyfriend! We don’t have many of those around here. Anyway his boyfriend bumped him and left, and I can’t say I blame him. Merlin hardly did any work for ages after that. The rest of them carried him. He thinks he is better than any of us, even if he is a queer”

Gwaine looked at the young woman and couldn’t help but think for such a beauty she was a bitch. “I’ll stop you there Sophia and say Mr Pendragon has very strict rules on prejudice of any kind and won’t tolerate it in his staff, and nor will I”

Sophia looked surprised “I’m not prejudice! Calling someone a queer doesn’t make me prejudice I was just stating facts, I mean you need to know don’t you?”

Gwaine decided he agreed with Merlin’s view of Sophia “No I don’t, what anyone does in their private life, as long as it isn’t either illegal or effects their work for the company is none of my, or anyone else’s business. And I understand Mr Emrys mother died a couple of years ago, don’t you think he needed everyone’s support then? If I hear you using offensive terms again you will face disciplinary action. Now talking of time I believe you are now late back to work yourself” 

Sophia stood up and flounced off when she got to the till she turned to her friend “I think the new manager is another one like Merlin, he had a go at me for telling him Merlin was you know” she looked around to make sure no one was about “What do you think?”

“I think you need to go careful Soph, I mean these London types are different and you have to watch what you say, anyway Gwaine is far to dishy, he likes women alright”

“You fancy him Vivian! Well you can have him I want Mr Pendragon, he’s so good looking and loaded”

Vivian looked at her friend “You don’t stand a chance, he wouldn’t look at a till girl. Not unless it was for a quick romp.” They didn’t talk for a while as a coach party arrived and the tills were busy.

Arthur arrived back in the shop the next day Merlin was back at his wheel and Gwen and Freya were decorating. The Manager. Owner and the two other people disappeared into the office. As they sat down Arthur turned to Gwaine “Have you had chance to work out who you want to move to the new Internet sales area? And any other suggested moves”

Arthur respected Gwaine’s assessment of people he had a way of seeing through the public face employees put up with new management. That’s why he was so good at his job. Gwaine grinned “Yeh I have. There are two girls on the shop floor who would be good in the new area, they are interested and work well without supervision. I have asked them and they seem keen. There is also one of the men who would be good behind the till, I think we need to watch a couple of the till girls. One is not worth the time and effort of improving and ideally I would like her out, and her friend isn’t much better. They have both bitched to me about other staff and seem to think that good looks is all they need to get through life. I have found them talking and not working when there have been people waiting to be served.”

“Are you being chased Gwaine?” one of the other men asked with a smile.

“I like to do the chasing” Gwaine grinned flicking his head in a move the others were well used to. “Any way one is after Arthur! Seriously I think we need to keep an eye on both of them. The head of security is a bit lapse as well, if he stopped watching them two he might stop other problems” 

“Is the shop loosing much?” Arthur said his eyebrow shooting up “Agravaine didn’t mention that in his report before we went ahead with the purchase.”

“The last two stock takes show a steady flow of stuff that can’t be accounted for. A bit too much to be your average shop lifters, after all this stuff isn’t small or foldable. It should be seen going out.” Gwaine admitted “Most of the cameras are out of action or blurry and aren’t set for the right areas. Not to mention that they aren’t watched as a matter of course.”

Arthur looked at one of the men “Sounds like a job for Percy”

“It does, shall I get him to come down? I’m seeing him tomorrow”

“Yes please Lance, have you looked at the present budget for advertising and promotion?”

“I have its abysmal. They have spent less than five hundred pounds in the past year. No effort has even been made to use areas that would be free, like Facebook and interviews with local media.” Lance replied. “I will work on a few things and let you know. I started a Facebook page up this morning. The web site is being looked at, but I wanted to discuss the new sales venture you wanted to start. Also I wanted to fix up a couple of interviews with you on local media. We have already been approached by the local rag”

“Give me your ideas asap, oh and ask Percy to apply for a job, I’m sure Gwaine will employ him” 

“You being sneaky Princess?” Gwaine asked with a grin.

“Looking at these figures there is inside help to get this stuff out. We play this cagey for now” Arthur told his manager. “Morgana will be down tomorrow to start the individual assessments. I want her to have a list of the people you want moved and why, also give her your views on those two till girls. Morgana should be able to handle them, which is her job after all.” Arthur paused 

“Leon you’ve looked at the figures, I know you agree with me we need to get a better value from the floor space, what do you think of the potters suggestion for smaller pieces?”

“A good one, I mean I don’t understand the technicalities but he’s right those Kilns eat energy. So anyway of maximising their output has to be good. As to sales of small pieces well that’s your field”

“Merlin suggested that the previous owners had increased the costs to unreasonable levels. Was too much being taken out of the business?” Arthur asked his accountant.

“The levels were high, I should think they could be reduced, costs are very high in some areas. I suggest we do a complete stock take and reassess” Leon said. “As well as look at the costs of some areas”

“I certainly think the idea of selling small pieces to the coach tourists sounds good. Can you talk to Merlin about costs?” Arthur then turned to Gwaine. “Found any other skeletons?”

“A few personal issues that have nothing to do with work, you know what gossip is like. Nothing you have to worry about.” Gwaine admitted “I do know that the Studio team are close knit and work well together. I think they are a real asset as they stand”

“Good since they are the business” Arthur grinned. “Now I have a Potter to talk to, he’s making mother a birthday present”

Gwaine threw back his head and laughed “Isn’t saving her favourite Pottery enough?” he knew his bosses mother well and knew of her obsession.

“She doesn’t know as yet” Arthur admitted “I’m bringing her down on her birthday”

“Is Uther coming, because if he is I’m having the day off” came the retort

“I doubt it” Arthur admitted “I haven’t mentioned it yet so I expect he will have a full diary”

“You mean you hope he has” Gwaine had never shown any pretence of liking Uther Pendragon in all the time Arthur had known him.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur went to speak to Merlin and approved the final design. Merlin threw the charger as Arthur watched and filmed it on his mobile as an extra present for his mother. Once Merlin had finished the charger and placed it on one of the trolleys to dry before carving, he threw a few small pots to show Arthur. He then spent some time talking to the team about designs to paint ion them before going back up to the office. All in all he felt he had had a productive day.

Over the next few days Gwaine did a stock take and sent the figures of the Arthur and Leon. The day after Arthur’s visit Percy arrived for his ‘interview’ with Gwaine, and was ‘employed’ as store security to help the present two man team. Percy soon found out that the system was lax at best and if not lax then criminally negligent. As he was new it was clear the other two didn’t trust him so with Arthur permission he set a trap. He was working with one of the men and made sure he was seen openly ignoring a shop lifter. The fact that it was Mary who was his sister wasn’t known and made no difference. He also made sure that he was seen at lunchtime with Mary out on the Quay where he kissed her before she got in a car and drove off. 

The next morning the other security man was talking to Percy and was clearly sounding him out. “The money’s crap in this job so we have to find ways of making a bit more.”  
Percy snorted “I was hoping to get more I admit, I thought perhaps it was probationary pay. I have to work two nights a week as a doorman to make ends meet.”

“Nope this is it, look you seem like a nice guy. We lock up at nights and set the alarms, if there’s anything you fancy then let me know and we can see if we can get it out for you” Valiant hoped that Percy would go along as once he was involved it would make it easier to continue their operations. Also if it looked like anyone was getting suspicious they could make sure Percy got all the blame.

Percy looked sceptical “What good would that do, I don’t know anyone that collects this stuff it’s too expensive for my mates” 

“I know where you can shift it on, we have a dealer who sells it in London” Valiant said realising he had hooked the big man. It seemed to Valliant that the bigger the bloke the thicker they were.

So over the next couple of evenings the two men snuck several items of pottery out of the shop. Then on the next night Kanen, the other security guard, was on duty and he helped the other man get stuff out. Percy had only been there two weeks and he had found out that both of the security team were thieves now he needed the dealer who was selling it. So imagine his surprise when he saw the dealer, even if the man hadn’t seen him. He recognised the man so he was able to report to Arthur. The time the two men were on duty together Arthur arranged for the police to be at the door. They caught the two men and at the same time the dealer was raided and stolen items removed from his London Shop.

The day after the arrests Percy took up the post as security at the Pottery and started advertising for staff. The police found that the dealer had been stocking his shop with stolen goods from the pottery for over a year. The dealer was a man who had worked for Arthur in the past and had been sacked for dishonesty and set up a shop in the capital. He had no idea his old boss now owned the Pottery or he would have stopped the minute the company changed hands.

Percy had already been an instant hit with the ladies and now was even more popular. He started to reorganise the measures for the shop. With new camera systems and protocols for staff that suspected theft. He was a very quiet spoken man but when he did speak people learnt to listen. Like all the new management he found the studio team a good gang and could be found down at that end of the shop in his free time. It was soon clear he had an extra interest other than the pottery. Especially when he was seen walking the sea front with Freya on their days off. This also came to the attention of Merlin who asked to speak to Percy one day.

“Percy I like you but Freya is like a sister to me, if you hurt her I will hurt you is that clear! Don’t play around with her, if you aren’t serious back off now” Merlin didn’t seem to realise the incongruousness of the situation. Percy was much larger than him and far more muscular. Yet Merlin was stood there threatening the big man.

Percy smiled “I don’t know where we are going Merlin, but I won’t hurt her I promise” 

“Well just remember that” Merlin said before he walked of not realising he had been heard and seen. Gwaine walked up to his old friend. Percy blushed his secret was now out. Gwaine could never keep his mouth shut and it was clear he had heard. 

 

“I’ve seen everything now Perc, you could eat Merlin for breakfast.”

Percy looked at Gwaine “He might be weedy looking but I wouldn’t underestimate him, I think he would be a great friend but a bad enemy. Not that I think he has any, but I wouldn’t want to be the first. He’s a good man”

Gwaine looked at Percy in wonder “That’s more than I’ve ever heard you say at one time!! Mind you I think you might be right, you are about the fact that he’s a good bloke. Come on I’ll buy you a coffee and you can tell me all about your Freya. I must admit I’ve missed her but Elena is nice. I did flirt with Gwen one day but her brother caught me. What is it with these Potters, protective or what!”

“They need to be with you around!” Percy grinned.

Things slowly settled down and people were feeling more secure in their jobs. The internet sales had been set up and the new team were happy with that. The local radio and TV stations had been for a visit and Arthur’s face was seen around. As often as he could he included Merlin and his team, saying they were the pottery. Both Sophia and Vivienne were still on the tills but were having to be careful as they were both on a warning about their attitudes and work. Both believed it was Merlin’s fault and hated him more than before. The fact that he seemed to be getting on well with the new management wasn’t going down at all well. 

Merlin and the team were now producing the small pieces and they were selling well. The charger for their boss’s mother was nearly complete, and was just waiting its final firing. One morning Arthur arrived for what had now become weekly visits. He walked straight down to the studio area. “Hello Merlin. I intend to bring my mother down next Monday will the charger be ready?”

Merlin grinned “It will its going in the kiln today. When is Mrs Pendragon’s birthday?” 

“Monday and by the way its Lady Pendragon, not that she would mind, but if my father ever heard you he wouldn’t be amused. Ever since he was knighted he likes to use the title.” Arthur secretly thought it was pretentious of his father.

“Oh Sorry” Merlin spluttered.

“Don’t be, he only got it in the New Year’s Honours list, don’t worry” 

Merlin showed Arthur the charger “It will look better after the firing” he explained.

“It looks great now, thank you all. Who will be here on Monday? Mother doesn’t know we are coming here yet but I know she would like to meet you all.” 

“Gwen, Mithian, Freya and Elyan but I could come in if you wanted and I’m sure Elena would” Merlin told his boss. “I’ve got to come into town anyway and Elena only lives down the road. By the way Elyan did some of the carving with me. So all of us did something on it. The first time ever we’ve all worked on the same piece” Once Merlin had put the charger down safely Arthur asked him if he would go up to the office with him.

Merlin cleaned his hands and followed his boss up to the office. After he sat down Arthur told him what was happening. “We start work next Tuesday on the work on the studio area. I need to know if the kilns can be off and cold on the Thursday as the workers need to be in that area.”

“No problem, how long for?”

“A couple of days. Your work stations will be moved one by one during the next couple of weeks as work progresses. The men have been told to cooperate with you and let you know in advance about what they are doing and to work around you, let Gwaine know if there are problems. What about dust, how will that effect the decorating?”

“It will but perhaps if there is too much the girls could work elsewhere in the building?” Merlin suggested

“No problem, if there are days when you can’t work then take the time off with pay, I will leave you to organise that with Gwaine. Some work will be done at night, but then Percy will have a team in to safeguard your work.” Arthur paused before adding “Merlin I just want to say thank you for your suggestions and help with all this. Your contributions have helped enormously”

Merlin looked uncomfortable “Look the ideas were all of ours I was just the mouth piece.”

“Then I will thank you all later, but as team leader I know you deserve the thanks I’m giving you. The Pottery is lucky to have you on board.” 

Merlin didn’t realise how rare such praise was from Arthur Pendragon. But he did know it was the first time he had felt appreciated by management for years. “Thank you for listening, now Sir is that all, only I need to throw a couple of commissions for Gwen.”

“Yes it is, and remember call if you have problems” Arthur watched Merlin walk away and felt pleased he had got such a man on his team. He just wished he could get to know him better. But he seemed closed off, professionally he couldn’t be more helpful but the man behind the potter was still a mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin and his team found the changes exciting but at the same time frustrating, no matter what the intention the work did disrupt their work. On Friday a whole trolley of finished pieces, that were waiting to be loaded into the kilns, were knocked over and everything on it broken, the clay was fragile prior to firing and nothing was saved. It was several day’s work destroyed including a couple of commissions. As it toppled over Merlin heard some idiot shout “timber!”

The trolley caught Merlin’s leg a glancing blow as it fell but it was the flying pieces of pottery that did the damage. One shard flew across the area in caught Gwen in the back cutting her. The loud crash could be heard all over the building and Gwaine who had been discussing an advertising campaign with Lance in the office jumped up and out the door to see what had happened. By the time both he and Lance were downstairs. They found a very irate Merlin knelt by Gwen’s side. He was facing the man responsible and berating him. 

Percy had already arrived and was closing of that part of the shop from the public and other members of staff

“You idiots were told not to move the trolleys we would now all that now Gwen has been hurt” Merlin shouted at the man who didn’t seem that bothered.

“Calm down mate! I didn’t meant to damage anything. It can all be cleared up”, it’s done now so no point in shouting” the man clearly wasn’t bothered by what had happened.

Gwen was looking shocked but spoke to Merlin “I don’t think it’s much Merlin”

But Merlin was too angry to listen. “And Gwen being hurt? That doesn’t matter!” Merlin was savage but at the same time worried about Gwen. Mithian was also with Gwen who had blood running down her back.

“It ain’t much” snarled the man clearly hoping to plat down the incident.

“This will need stitching” Mithian told, Merlin who at that turned to Gwen.  
“Let’s get you to hospital. I’ll get my car round and got you there, I can sort this out later” 

Gwaine and Lance had arrived at that point. Lance went to check on Gwen as Gwaine asked Merlin what had happened. 

“That idiot decided to move a trolley, god knows what he did but it fell, Gwen has been hurt by a shard of Pottery, all that prat did was shout timber, he seems to think someone being hurt and all that work destroyed is ‘isn’t much’! We were right there they only had to ask, Gwen or one of the others could have been seriously hurt. Not to mention the damage”

Gwaine turned to Lance “Does Gwen need an ambulance?”

Gwen spoke up at that “No I’m fine it isn’t much”

Gwaine looked at Lance “Can you take her to the hospital and stay with her and take her home afterwards please? I’d like you to stay here please Mithian we need the witnesses here”

Lance looked at his friend “No problem leave everything to me, I’ll make sure she is looked after” then smiling at the paintress. “I’ll bring my car round to the side door”

“Oh and Lance ask the hospital to take a photo please. Healthy and safety will want one.” Gwaine added.

At that the worker interrupted “No need to involve them surely”

Gwaine glared at the man “Yes there is, a member of staff got hurt in the workplace. Standard procedure. Now your name if you don’t mind” there was a clear hard edge to Gwaine’s tone.

“Gilli Melling” came the sullen tone. “Look you can’t blame me the trolley was clearly unsafe”

That was too much for Merlin “The trolleys were completely safe, you weren’t supposed to move them, we were here all you had to do was ask. And what the hell did you shout ‘timber’ for. Wouldn’t have been better to have warned us?”

Gwaine stepped forward to calm the situation. “Merlin can you leave this to me for a minute, walk Gwen out to Lance will you?”

Having diverted an angry Merlin Gwaine turned to the rest of the people present. “I want you all to write down what happened, or at least what you saw and heard for the incident book, do it individually. I will email the Health and Safety executive don’t move anything yet. Then once all the statements are in work stops for today. But no one disappear before I get back.” Gwaine turned to Percy who had put up a barrier to keep the public away. “Make sure everything is left as it is until I have photographed it. I’ll be back with the accident book and camera”

Gwaine was soon back with the accident book and camera, he left Percy taking phots as he got on the H&S who told him he could clear up. Going back down to the Studio he asked a now calmer Merlin a few questions after getting a better picture he then asked “What was on the trolley?

It was full we were going to load the kiln this afternoon, what’s more there were commissions on that trolley, they will need to be redone and one was wanted next week for a birthday”

“We are insured and I will phone the customers with the commission pieces and inform them” Gwaine said

“Would you have been as casual if Lady Pendragon’s piece had been on there!” Merlin demanded

“Was it?” Gwaine asked concerned

“No but that is not the problem someone else’s commission was, as well as all the hours wasted.” Merlin dragged his hands through his hair “I told Mrs Brown’s husband it would be ready she is a regular customer. It will be at least a week late now, nearer ten days”

“Look Merlin I will investigate and find out why they moved the trolley and if you give me the phone numbers I will contact the commission people and explain I will also authorise that the replacement of the late one will be free.” Gwaine put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder “Sit down mate and calm down”

Merlin allowed himself to be sat down but he wasn’t finished yet “Look I thought some of this work was to be done at night. When is that happening? Because we can move everything before we go home to a safe area.”

“Hopefully next week, it was going to be this week but the contractors have had trouble getting some of the kit they need. Look I’m sorry all that work was destroyed, it must be heart breaking after all your efforts. I will speak to them and they can clear it all up.” Gwaine could see Merlin was worked up “Look Merlin I know you are upset about Gwen so am I. Look its three o’clock now get the Mithian to finish up and you can all go home early. I will sort things out for you.”

“Ok but before we go home I have 6 other commission pieces down there including Lady Pendragon’s I want to move them somewhere they won’t be touched by anyone!” Merlin knew he was over reacting but he was frustrated. The men hadn’t even apologised to any of them, in fact he had heard one of the men laughing. “I’ll throw a replacement pot before I go, it can start drying then.”

“Ok I’ll move the items into my office if that helps” Gwaine said. It was just then when Mithian spoke

“Merlin your legs bleeding!”

Looking down Merlin saw a small amount of blood on his Jeans “It’s nothing don’t worry the trolley hit me on the way down and grazed me that’s all.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes “Let’s look” he knelt down and pulled up Merlin’s jeans before he had chance to object. Sure enough Merlin had a large graze on this leg and a small bleeding area.

“See I told you it’s nothing.”

“That will bruise, I’ll take a photo of it, and you will rest up you hear me, have tomorrow off” Gwaine told him 

“Don’t be daft” Merlin told him “Best thing for that is to keep moving and shove a plaster on it”

Gwaine used his phone to take a quick photo and Mithian had already got the first aid box out and cleaned the bleeding area and put a dressing on it. Merlin then insisted on throwing a preplacement pot as the workers cleared up the broken pottery before going home. Gwaine took the commission pieces up to the office but Merlin insisted on taking up the large charger for Lady Pendragon after he had thrown the replacement pot.

Gwaine wanted to looked but Merlin had wrapped it “Get your fingers off” he told the manager. “No one but us has seen the finished product.”

Gwaine grinned “Look Merlin before you go can you give me a rough estimate as to the value of the trolleys contents?”

Merlin thought for a moment “Between five and six grand retail, the commission piece was a grand it took Elena fortnight to paint. She will be as mad as a hatter”

“I will get on to the building firms boss now and sort out what’s happening. I want to catch him before he disappears for the weekend.” With that he phone rang. It was the building company boss. Gwaine was soon on deep conversation. Merlin snuck off and went down to make sure everything was sorted. Then he rang Gwen’s phone. Lance answered it.

“How is Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“The doctors are checking to make sure there is no pieces of pottery in the wound and then stitching it up. They have given her a local anaesthetic. Don’t worry I will see her home. I have rung her brother, he said he would ring you later.”

“Thanks Lance, I didn’t think about Elyan!” Merlin kicked himself

“I suspect you had enough to do, don’t worry it was a pleasure Gwen is a very nice lady”

“Will you tell her I will call her later? On the house phone that way if she’s resting I won’t wake her.” Merlin said. Gwen lived with her dad and brother over their shop. 

Gwaine ended up at the shop far later than he wanted, the conversation with the building form had not gone down well, it seemed that Gill was the owner’s nephew and had told his boss a different story. In fact the owner decided to phone Arthur direct. That ended up with Gwaine then getting a call from Arthur as he was about to go home.

“What’s going on Gwaine and why didn’t you tell me you had problems?” Arthur demanded. 

“Because it’s something well within my remit. Some idiot on the construction crew decided to ignore what he was told and moved a trolley, but instead of moving it slowly he decided to give it a hefty push and it toppled over. Breaking everything on it. A shard hit Gwen and cut her back and the trolley hit Merlin bruising his leg. I have spoken to the owner of the company it seems it was his nephew. But I have several incident forms backing what Merlin told me. Including the idiot yelling ‘Timber’ rather than warning anyone. How did you find out?”

“Mr Olaf rang me, he accused Merlin of refusing to move the trolley and that the trolley had been badly loaded. He reckons that Gilli was set up to take the blame.” Arthur paused “I told him I didn’t believe that was the case and agreed to have a site meeting in the morning. I know its Saturday but I need you there. Is Merlin in?”

“I told him to have the day off but I suspect he will ignore me.” Gwaine admitted. “Lance rang half an hour ago, Gwen is home she needed ten stitches and can’t put strain her shoulder too much for the next ten days so she is off work. But luckily it was tissue damage and nothing worse. It could have killed someone. As it is it cause the loss of five or six grand’s worth of stock including a couple of commissions.” Gwaine paused “I think we either need to close the Studio or get the crew in at night to work. They have been resisting it, but we can’t have another incident like this.”

“I agree, I did ask Olaf why the night work hadn’t started but he was evasive, we can sort that in the morning can you be there at nine?” 

“No problem I’ll be here” Gwaine packed up and went home. Making sure to lock his office, the last thing he needed was for the charger to get broken.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin drove home and put his leg up. It hurt more than he admitted, but all the same he knew it was just bruised, he was more worried about Gwen, he rang up and spoke to Elyan and was told Gwen was resting, it had been a shock to her more than anything. The next morning Merlin woke up the same time as normal and as Gwaine suspected decided to go into work. He could see no gain on staying home and getting even stiffer. So after a quick call to Elyan he set of and was sat at his potter’s wheel by eight.

He didn’t expect to see Gwaine arriving half an hour later. Gwaine worked alternate weekends and he was supposed to be off. The brunette walked to the Studio are and leaned against the wall near Merlin “I thought I told you to have the day off”

“No need, anyway we have to make up the stock we lost” Merlin said with a grin. “Also no one else but us here today”

“Arthur is coming in he has a meeting with Mr Olaf about the incident” Gwaine told the potter “It seems he heard a different version of what happened. I expect Arthur will want a word”

“Fine, nothing will change” Merlin said shortly “They were in the wrong and they know it”

“Merlin I’m on your side, so calm down. Arthur is only involved because Olaf rang him last night.” Gwaine stood up straight “I best go and wait for the others.”

Arthur arrived five minutes later and immediately came to see Merlin “How is your leg this morning?” was his first question.

“Fine, bit sore but nothing to worry about.” Merlin said “I rang Elyan last night and this morning. Gwen is alright her shoulder is sore and she had ten stitches, luckily it didn’t hit anything important. But she had been told that she will be off for at least ten days and then she will have to go easy.”

“Don’t worry Merlin she will be on full pay and she is to take as long as she needs, tell her she can come back for a few hours at first. We will also run it through the insurers for her. Now I need to look at your leg if you don’t mind.”

Merlin looked unhappy bit seeing his boss’s face he knew he wasn’t going to get away with it. He lifted up his chinos, he had left his jeans of so they didn’t rub. Arthur looked down and winched, Merlin had a large bruise over half of this calf. “I should think you are sore! Just don’t do too much, I know you want to keep your leg moving but it should be rested up sometimes.”

“I’m fine don’t worry about me.” Merlin said then he changed the subject over to the damages “We will work as quickly as we can to replace the losses but it’s the commissions that will cause the problem. One we can do, it will be late but it wasn’t needed for a specific date. But the other is for our best collector, Mr Brown, he had a £1000 piece on that trolley he wanted it for his wife’s birthday but he won’t get it now It was one of Elena pieces and will take her a fortnight to paint another. She can’t start for a week to let the clay dry, it’s a big piece.” Merlin explained

“When was he picking it up?”

“Next weekend, Gwaine was going to ring him, it can’t be helped but I kick myself for not keeping a better eye on it” Merlin looked mournful

“Not your fault, I will ring him as well and the company will send her a large bouquet of flowers and he can have the replacement pot for free.” Arthur said. “As for the rest just work your normal pace, we have stock in the shop. I have spoken to the construction company, the boss will be here soon. I intend to give you all the time off, full pay, until the work is done. I won’t risk more accidents. In fact we will close this part of the shop completely” 

Merlin looked horrified “You can’t do that, its half term next week we get good custom then!”

“I can and I will, we can move some of the contents over to the other side. If we need to lose some sales so be it.”

Gwaine came across to say Mr Olaf had arrived, Arthur went off and they disappeared for well over an hour. Then Arthur, Gwaine and Mr Olaf come down to the area. By then Freya and Mithian were painting and Merlin was busy throwing pots. The three men looked around then Mr Olaf came across to Merlin. “I hear you were hurt boy, I’m sorry about that and the young lady. I have watched the security footage and I am satisfied about what happened. You have my apologies. I will be speaking to my men, and Gilli won’t be back on site. We will start on Tuesday twenty four’s hours per day, Mr Pendragon is going to shut this area so we can get it finished.”

He turned back to Arthur “I’ll be going, my men will be here eight am Tuesday morning as arranged.” With that he walked off.

“That’s it is it, he looked like that apology hurt and what about Gwen? I hope he is going to apologise to her.” Merlin said

“I will apologise on his behalf Merlin. I don’t think she would want to see him. I did get fifty quid for flowers and chocolates for her.” Arthur admitted.

“Yeh I thought our Mr Olaf was going to have the vapours at parting with the money. Mind you it helps that he wants his daughter to marry Arthur” Gwaine had a grin on his face “Or rather his daughter wants to marry Arthur”

“I’d rather marry Attila the Hun” Arthur told his friend. The he turned back to Merlin. “I saw the charger upstairs do you mind if I see it?”

“It’s your company Sir so it’s your charger.” Merlin had his characteristic grin back on his face.

“Well Gwaine said he wasn’t allowed to see it” Arthur pointed out

“Well it’s not for his mother is it” Merlin smirked “Do you want me to show you then?”

“Come on you idiot” Arthur said with a grin. “I’ll even give you a coffee for your troubles.”

Merlin pulled at his fringe “Yes Sire, I do your bidding Sire right away Sire”

The three of then walked of laughing. Freya turned to Mithian “It’s good to see Merlin laugh”

“It is, you know what week it is next week don’t you?” Mithian asked her friend.

“I do, I asked him to come over on Monday but he said no” Freya looked sad “I hope he will be ok”

“He will, Merlin is made of tougher stuff than you think” 

Up in the office Merlin carefully unwrapped the charger and showed Arthur and Gwaine who refused to be chucked out of his office saying “I have to share my desk with it so I deserve to see it”

Merlin held it up and the two men had their first look at the finished article. “Bloody hell Merlin that’s damn good” Gwaine said

“What do you think?” Merlin asked Arthur nervously “Will you mother like it?”

Arthur was speechless for a moment. “She will love it” finally came out “Who did what?”

Merlin grinned “It’s written on the back we have all signed it in full as well. Gwen wrote the details she is good at calligraphy. I threw the charger and carved it most of it and Elyan did a couple of the vignettes. The outside ring was decorated by Gwen, Freya, and Mithian. They each painted three of the vignettes each. Elena painted the middle” The plate told the history of the pottery over the past one hundred and forty years, showing the processes involved in making the pieces. The centre was a still life of the most famous pieces of pottery produced arranged on a table with the charger on the wall in the back ground.

“It’s fantastic Merlin, she will love it, but I might have to ask her to display it here. I mean that is a really special piece.”

Thank you I’ll tell the girls and Elyan. It’s not often we get to go mad. It’s the first time we have all worked on a piece together. Sometimes we get an individual commission, like the Browns for a special piece but the cost is prohibitive for most of our collectors.” 

Gwaine looked at Merlin “How much would it cost for something like that? I mean would it be worth getting something done for the shop”

“We would make another it is a one off individual piece. But to do something similar, well we didn’t cost it out as such” Merlin said “I mean it was for the owner”

“Gwaine’s right Merlin, anyway I need to put the money in the company so I will need a bill. Have a guess for now”

“A couple of thousand. But I don’t know if we will ever get to all work on a piece together again, it was difficult to incorporate all the styles. I mean we are all so different. Elena does the fine art, Mithian does mostly the historical repos, Freya is abstract and Gwen the bolder work. Elyan and I do the carving work and throwing.”

Merlin put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small pot and placed it on the table. “This is an idea I have been playing with for a new line of one offs. What do you think?”

The pot was covered in seaweed, shells and other sea life all made out of clay. “I would glaze it in blue/ green. Also on the small piece theme we though if we did a small limited edition series. Maybe birds or animals and do a new one every few months and with the last one maybe provide a shelf for those who bought all of them in the series.”

“That sounds good, look you guys have some time off and when you get back we will have a brainstorming. But treat this as a holiday. The time won’t come out of your holiday entitlement. Oaf says it will take a week to ten days. But when they have fished we might need you to work extra hours to set the place up again” Arthur said “Mother will be hear Monday morning. I know it’s your day off so if you can come in about ten”

“Look if I’m having a week off, I will work if you want.” Merlin offered although he didn’t really want to he had something he needed to do and it was clear Arthur didn’t realise he had a week’s annual leave booked anyway.

“No just come in to meet mother, she will be thrilled” Arthur told him.

The Sunday went off much as before. Merlin made sure to ring Elyan who had been going to cover for him when he was off. “I know you have been given the week off but could you pop in during the week and check on the drying pallets? Also we have a delivery of clay coming in and I want to make sure they deliver the right stuff this time.”

“Sure thing Merlin, you going to be alright next week mate, you can always come and stay with us.” Elyan like the others was concerned for his friend. 

“I’m fine, but thanks” Merlin said shortly and closed the conversation. Monday was the anniversary of his mother’s death and his friends knew how much that still hurt him. He always had the week off and kept himself to himself.

On the Monday Merlin arrived at the shop at nine thirty he was dressing in black linen trousers and a black shirt. He had Gwen with him, she had insisted on coming to see Lady Pendragon’s reaction to the charger. The Studio team made a big fuss of Gwen and didn’t say anything about Merlin’s choice of clothing. Gwaine came over carrying the now re wrapped charger and put it behind the work stations. “Hello Gwen good to see you, you are looking very smart, how is your shoulder?”

“Sore but ok, just a nuisance I’m not allowed to stretch it much. Thank you for the flowers, with yours and the ones from the builders the flat looks like a florists shop”

“Good. Now the boss wants to give the charger to his mum down here” he looked at Merlin “You look good mate, different all cleaned up”

“I couldn’t wear this normally It would be ruined in seconds with the clay.” Merlin replied. They chatted for a few minutes then Gwaine wandered of as he wanted to meet Arthur and his mother at the door. He had been warned that Uther was also coming and the old man was a stickler for protocol. Gwaine knew that if Uther was involved they would arrive dead on time.

Sure enough Uther’s Rolls Royce and Arthur’s Jaguar arrived a minute before ten. Clearly Arthur decided not to share a car with his father. Gwaine stepped forward and opened the Rolls Royce door and smiled as Ygraine Pendragon stepped out. “Hello Lady Pendragon, happy birthday”

“Hello Gwaine, good to see you. You all kept this a secret you naughty boys.” Then she whispered so her husband couldn’t hear “I know Arthur bought the pottery to save it, even if he is trying to convince his father it was a sound investment” she had a twinkle in her eye.

Gwaine whispered back, “he might have but it will be a good investment as well” as Gwaine finished talking Uther was by his wife’s side.

“Good Morning Sir” Gwaine said as formally as he could manage.

“My son hasn’t made you smarten up yet I see” came the gruff reply. “No standards”

“I have high standards father, but a suit and tie doesn’t make a good manager” Arthur said as he took his mother’s arm “Come on mother I know you are looking forward to this.”


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur showed his mother upstairs and gave her a cup of tea then they headed down to the Studio area. All the Studio team were waiting when the group got there. “Mother my I introduce you to the team that make the pieces you like so much” he then went on to introduce them individually. Getting to Merlin last. “And this is the man in charge down here, Merlin Emrys”

Merlin bowed his head slightly “Hello Lady Pendragon, Sir Pendragon”

Arthur’s mother grinned as she shook his hand “Please call me Ygraine, I must say I am impressed with your work I have a reasonable collection at home, both the older pieces and the present one you all make.”

Behind her husband snorted “Stuffs all over the house.” He could be heard muttering.

“Take no notice of my husband, if it doesn’t make money for him he isn’t happy” Ygraine told the team.

“Well it will make me money I’m sure” Arthur grinned at his mother. “You have another present mother” he looked at Merlin “If you would be kind enough to present it to Lady Pendragon and explain”

Merlin went and collected the charger and placed it down on the table and allowed Arthurs mother to unwrap it. After he exclaimed in delight Merlin added “We each had a part to play in the making of this piece. Although your son had a great seal of input in the planning stage. It is the only piece we have all worked on together”

Arthur smiled, clearly happy that his mother appeared to love the piece “What Merlin means is he showed me the drawings”

Merlin turned the charger over to show the writing on the back “We all signed it and Gwen did the calligraphy.”

“This is wonderful, I have never seen such a beautiful piece thank you” Ygraine pulled her husband closer to look. He glanced down but was clearly not impressed. 

Uther looked at Gwaine “While my wife is here I will take a tour of the business end”

Arthur smiled at his manager “What a good idea, I’ll leave that to you shall I Gwaine?” Gwaine went off with Uther both men clearly not happy.

Ygraine talked to the team then Merlin showed her some of their others pieces including their plans for the future. It was clear to Arthur that Merlin was not his normal self so he pulled Gwen to one side “How are you?” he asked

“I’m doing fine just sore and stiff, thank you for the support you have given me” Gwen smiled 

“Thanks alright just let Gwaine know if you need anything, lifts to the hospital for example.”

Gwen blushed “Oh Lance has already offered thank you”

That surprised Arthur but he didn’t show it, he would speak to Lance later. “Good as long as we can help.” He hesitated before continuing “Is Merlin alright? He seems not his normal self”

Gwen looked at her friend and thought for a moment before speaking “Normally I would suggest you ask him, but in the circumstances” she paused “Today is the third anniversary of his mother’s death, that’s why he had this week as annual leave. He withdraws a bit, he was very close to his mother” Gwen explained.

Arthur was shocked he had no idea “Why didn’t he say, I wouldn’t have expected him to come in the idiot”

Gwen looked indignant “He is not an idiot! He is a kind and helpful man, to good sometimes”

Arthur had the good grace to look embarrassed “I realise he is Gwen, I didn’t mean to be insulting. I’ll let him go as soon as I can”

True to his work he walked up to his mother and Merlin “Mother I believe Merlin has things to do, He came in on a day off, so shall we let him go one of the others can continue”

“Off course, thank you so much Merlin it has been a pleasure to meet you and I hope to meet you again” Ygraine was genuinely pleased to meet everyone, the trip had made her day.

“Thank you Lady Pendragon” Merlin looked at Arthur “Thank you Sir”

“No thank you Merlin, I will see you after your break” 

Merlin walked off and Arthur noticed the slouch in his shoulders so turning to Gwen he asked “Do you need to go after him?”

“No Sir, he just needs space, he knows where we are”

Ygraine looked puzzled, so Arthur whispered in her ear and told her why Merlin had left. Ygraine looked after the potter with sympathy in her eyes. Uther was back with Gwaine clearly not happy. “How long will you be?” he snapped.

“You go back Father, I will bring mother back later if you like.” Arthur said graciously, having picked up on Gwaine’s vibes.

Ygraine smiled at her husband “Don’t worry Dear, Arthur will have me back in time to go out this evening, but I would like to stay longer if that’s alright with you?”

That leaf Uther with no choice but to agree. So he looked at his son “I will talk with you tomorrow about this” with that he left.

Gwaine let out a sigh of relief then say Ygraine looking at him with a small grin on her face “Was Uther grilling you Gwaine?”

“That he was, I told him he wasn’t on the board so it was confidential, but he wasn’t happy” Gwaine admitted.

Arthur threw back his head and laughed “If you had told him you would have had me to deal with”

Gwaine looked at Ygraine “How do you cope with the two of them?” he was serious. He liked Arthur and was friends with him but in some ways he was like his father. 

“She doesn’t, she rules us” Arthur told his friend. 

They finished the tour and then Gwaine told Elyan to take his sister home. “You can all finish at four today and have a good holiday.”

Ygraine spent some time looking around and bought a couple more pieces, then Gwaine looked at Ygraine “We can put your charger up in the office and the shopping, I booked a table for lunch”

Arthur’s mother turned to her son “Son you were that sure I’d stay were you?”

“Yes, just as I was sure father wouldn’t, come on and we can tell you all our plans for the place” Arthur led his mother away. “Gwaine has found this nice place along the front that doesn’t get to busy” 

The two men and Ygraine went out to the Jag and drove a short distance u the road before parking up. Getting out of the car Ygraine walked to the sea wall and gazed out at the sea. “I wish your father liked the sea, it would be nice to come and stay down here sometimes.” 

Arthur smiled at his mother “I think the same thing, I might get a small place down here once everything has settled down a bit, and you will always be welcome Mum”

Ygraine looked at her son speculatively “Have you found someone?”

“Do I need to have done just to want to escape city life sometimes?” he said evasively.

Ygraine looked at Gwaine “Spill the beans”

“I know nothing, and you can’t force me to tell you what I don’t know” Gwaine grinned. “I haven’t seen him even looking at anyone. As far as I know he hasn’t had time.”

“Were as you have, don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking at Elena, then there’s Lance and Gwen, what is it around here?” Arthur protested.

“Well none of you boys are getting any younger” Ygraine said smiling. She was fond of all of her son’s friends and looked on them all as her own.   
“Lance and Gwen? When did that happen?” Gwaine asked “I knew Percy had his eye on Freya but Lance!”

Arthur rolled his eyes “I beginning to regret buying the pottery now”

Ygraine looked up the beach and frowned “Is that Merlin Emrys?”

Both men looked up the beech and saw Merlin and another man near the sea wall. The second man appeared to be crowding Merlin against the wall. The sea breeze was coming their way and bringing angry voices with it.

“I told you go away Will, we’re over you had your chance” Merlin sounded stressed and unhappy

“Don’t be daft, you know you love me” the other man said as he pushed Merlin into the wall. He was more muscular than Merlin and had a clear advantage.

Gwaine growled “I saw a picture of him in Merlin’s house, there’s bad history there I think. They were best mates then from what I gather from one of the girls at work it became more, then that Will character dumped Merlin just after his mum died” Gwaine went to go down towards the pair.

“Leave it to me Gwaine” Arthur said as he pushed past and walked down the beach. 

Gwaine went to follow but Ygraine put her hand on his arm. “Leave it Gwaine. Let Arthur handle it” Gwaine looked at Arthur’s mother then did as she asked.

Merlin had been looking out to sea thinking of his mother, he was stood at her favourite place after her garden. He had been to the grave earlier and was now visiting his mum’s special places. Merlin had been lost in his thoughts when Will had suddenly appeared before him. He stood there just looking at Merlin “I thought I’d find you here when you weren’t at the grave”

Merlin heart missed a beat as he looked at the man with whom he had spent so much of his life “What do you want Will?”

“I came to find you, I’m back, look I’m sorry for what I did to you, but I couldn’t cope with your grief love, you were driving me away” Will’s voice cut through Merlin’s mind like butter.

“I had lost my mum Will, I needed you” Merlin said tears coming to his eyes. “I thought you knew that”

“and I needed you, not the man you were. I couldn’t cope” 

Merlin stared at his old lover hardly believing what he was saying “Nor could I! You knew how close we were. Hel she was like a mother to you…….. Go away Will it’s too late” the emotion in Merlin’s voice was raw.

Will looked at him, he knew Merlin still loved him, and he wanted to come back. The trip around the world had been fun but he knew it wasn’t long term. He was ready to settle down now and he wanted Merlin back.

“Merl don’t be like that, I said I’m sorry” he moved forward and crowded Merlin against the wall. He was sure once he had kissed Merlin he would be forgiven. He had never met anyone who had such a capacity for forgiveness. He had had his fun now he wanted Merlin back. 

“I told you go away Will, we’re over you had your chance” Merlin pushed Will’s chest, he knew what the other man was doing but couldn’t cope with it.

“Don’t be daft, you know you love me” the other man said as he pushed Merlin into the wall. His more muscular frame giving Merlin no chance to stop him. Merlin tried to get away. He had been hurt too much. There was no way Will was going to walk back into his life. He would never trust him again. As Will’s hand grabbed Merlin’s neck to pull him into a kiss. A voice cut between them. It was hard and firm with more than a hint of danger in it.

“Get your hands off Merlin!”

Will looked round to see Arthur behind him. He saw a good looking man in a smart suit although he looked like he might more than match him in the muscular build department. But Will refused to take the hint. “Bugger off, Merlin is my boyfriend”

There was a snort of derision before Arthur repeated “Get your hands away from Merlin” as he spoke Arthur pulled Will away from Merlin. Then the blonde moved to Merlin’s side. Making sure his face was not in view of Will he winked at the raven haired man “Are you all right darling?”

Merlin was clearly shocked, the emotions of the day and now seeing Will had left him dazed. Arthur faced Will “I realise who you are now but it’s been a long time since you where anything to Merlin, so clear off and don’t bother him again, or you will deal with me” Arthur’s voice was cold and very controlled.

“And who the hell are you!” Will demanded

“Arthur Pendragon, and I am Merlin’s partner now, you had a wonderful man, but now he is with me, and I will treat him far better than you ever did” Arthur smirked and put his arms round Merlin,. He could feel the other man shaking “Come on darling, I know you wanted to be alone to think, but come with us now please. We can come back out later together if you want. My Mother is waiting for us”

Gwaine and Ygraine had walked slowly towards them and were close enough for them to hear what Arthur had said. Gwaine stepped closer “Do you need a hand Arthur?”

Arthur looked at Will “No that’s fine Will is leaving and not coming back, aren’t you Will?”

Will glared at Arthur then looked at Merlin “Merl, you don’t mean this! Leave this ponce and come back to me, we were happy together”

Merlin looked at Will as if seeing him for the first time “Yes we were, but I wasn’t good enough for you. Good bye Will, please don’t come back”

“You can’t do this! Remember what we had together” Will was incensed, he really hadn’t expected any problems. His friends had told him Merlin was still alone.

Merlin looked at Will “Yes it was, so good you couldn’t wait to leave”

“Come back to me. I know you still love me. We can soon rebuild what we had” 

Arthur looked at Will as if he were a slug under his boot. “Is that all you have to say! You claim to love Merlin, yet you left him not the other way around.” He turned to Merlin “Come on let’s leave this scum” Arthur pulled Merlin away. Arthur knew Merlin was in no state to deal with his ex-boyfriend now.

As Arthur pulled Merlin away Gwaine stepped forward. “Merlin has a lot of friends now, keep away from him if you know what’s good for you.” Will realise he was outnumbered and that the brunette was spoiling for a fight. 

Will was surprised when the lady also spoke “You clearly have a problem young man, don’t try my son’s patience, and don’t think you can win” She turned to Gwaine “Come on dear this is supposed to be my birthday treat.”

Will stood there after the rest had left, he wasn’t sure how that had gone so wrong. He knew he had a temper, but he had no doubt that Merlin would have taken him back, after all they had grown up together. Before returning he had contacted one of his old friends and had been told Merlin hadn’t found anyone else. He regretted leaving Merlin when he did, but he had been telling the truth he couldn’t cope with Merlin’s grief. He was young and wanted fun. As soon as he had seen Merlin again he had just wanted to get him back to the house and hug him and take up where they had left off. If it hadn’t been for the woman he would have thought the ‘boyfriend’ was a set up.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin allowed himself to be led away and into the restaurant where Arthur asked for an extra chair to be brought to their table. He also ordered Merlin drink of brandy. As everyone sat down Arthur handed Merlin the drink, he even paler than normal. “Drink that Merlin” Arthur ordered the shocked man.

Merlin took a sip and it caught in the back of this throat and made him cough. He then looked up as if only just realising where he was. “Oh” he looked at the group “I’m sorry I’m intruding” he went to get up.

Arthur’s hand went to his shoulder one side and Gwaine’s on the other, simultaneously they said “Sit down and stay where you are”

Merlin looked at them both “Thank you for what you did, but I must go” he looked at Ygraine “I am sorry to intruded on you birthday, I will leave you to it”

Ygraine smiled “They are right you know please stay with us. For one I think you have had a bit of a shock, and I also welcome the chance to get to know you better. I have a great respect for what you do and welcome the chance to talk to you” she paused “Also that rather insufferable man is outside and you will make us all look like liars if you leave now”

Merlin resisted the temptation to look round and see for himself “You don’t need to get involved in this, I mean thank you but it isn’t your problem.”

“He is the bloke from the photo isn’t he?” Gwaine asked

Merlin felt he owed them an explanation “Yes that’s William, we grew up together, inseparable in fact, he spent more time with my mother and myself than at home. His father was away a lot and his mum couldn’t cope. Then we realised we were in love and took it to the next stage, and lived together. But when Mum died my grief took me over, it wasn’t his fault I wasn’t good for him. So he left and now he’s back.” He hesitated “Look I have to face him sometime, the break up was my fault, you must think me a right idiot he caught me unawares that’s all.”

Arthur gave Merlin a reassuring smile, even though he was sure they hadn’t heard the true story. “Please stay and eat with us. No Matter what happen between you he must have realised it was a hard day for you. Face him another day, let him wait.” 

“In fact I insist” Gwaine said, also smiling. “I want to get to know you away from work”

“And I want to know what made you become a potter” Ygraine added with a smile. “You are so talented I wondered how you started after all you aren’t that old yet.”

Merlin looked at Ygraine and decided he would at least repay their kindness by answering a few questions. “I started playing with clay before I started school” he explained as the waiter arrived with the menus. After selecting their food Merlin continued. “My mother was a potter, she made pots from home. I sort of followed on from her. She used to sell a few pieces and also teach classes. I never had a dad on the scene, and mum needed something she could do from home. Before I came along she worked for the pottery. Some throwing and some decorating. Her parents had also worked at the pottery so it’s in the blood.”   
Ygraine was fascinated “Do you have any of their pieces?”

“I do, the decorated pieces are easy to identify as they have the paintress’s marks on the bottom, a left over from piece work. By Grampy’s pieces are harder. He was a potter and until recent years potters didn’t mark pieces. But he also threw a few at home for home use, Granny painted them and they got permission to put them in the kilns at work.”

This fascinated the others and they spent the meal talking and finding out about each other. As they finished their meal Arthur glanced out the window and saw Will partially hidden, it was clear he was waiting for Merlin. Arthur paid the bill, ignoring Merlin’s protest. As they left the restaurant Arthur turned to Merlin “How are you getting back home?”

“I have my car in the car park over the road” Merlin said, he was feeling much better than earlier. It had been nice talking about his mother and to people that seemed to be genuinely interested. “I’m going up to the cliffs for a bit, I try to visit all our favourite places”

Arthur gave a smirk “In that case I will walk you to your car” He grinned at Merlin’s reaction before adding “Your friend is still watching so let’s give him something to think about”

Merlin resisted looking over where Arthur had indicated with a slight nod of his head. “It wasn’t his fault you know”

“Maybe not, but he hasn’t been very kind to you today” Arthur said firmly. Merlin started slightly as Arthur put his hand in the small of his back as they crossed the road. As they got to the car Arthur gave Merlin a slight smile “Shall we make this look good then he might take the hint and leave you alone.”

With that Arthur moved so he was in front of Merlin and leaned in for a kiss. As Arthur’s lips met his, Merlin felt nervous, he hadn’t kissed anyone, except for the girls at work, and then only a peck on the check, since he had split with Will. Arthur increased the pressure and Merlin found himself returning the kiss. Arthur’s arms crept round Merlin’s waist and he pulled Merlin into him. Merlin lifted his arms around the blonde’s neck. As Arthur pulled away from the kiss he whispered “That wasn’t too bad I hope”

Merlin looked at Arthur something incredibly sad in his eyes. Arthur wasn’t sure what to make of that statement so he Arthur leaned back in and this time the kiss was firmer and more demanding, just to show how he had enjoyed it. It was Merlin who pulled away first, he was shaken by the reaction his body was giving him.

In order to lessen the awkwardness of kissing his boss he smiled then he fumbled in his pockets for his car keys. “Thank you for a lovely dinner, will you thank your mother and Gwaine for me” Merlin tried to get things back to normal.

“I will, see you soon” Arthur turned away and went to his car. When he got there he turned round and waved as Merlin drove past. The raven haired man had wasted no time in getting away.

Arthur turned and got into his car, his mother by the side and Gwaine in the back. They drove back to the pottery where Ygraine collected her charger and other purchases and said goodbye to Gwaine. Gwaine grinned at Arthur “That was a good show you put on mate.”

Arthur looked innocent Arthur turned to Gwaine “Will was hanging around. I hoped it would make him leave Merlin alone, his presence clearly upset Merlin. I have to get mother back can you make sure Merlin is alright? Give him a ring later?”

Gwaine grinned “I will do better than that, just leave it to me”

With that Arthur and his mother headed back to London. Once they were out of the town and travelling on the main roads Ygraine turned to her son “You could do a lot worse you know, he’s a nice young man”

“Mother! I was helping him out that’s all, don’t start matchmaking I get enough of that from father”

“At least I’m taking note of you preferences.” Ygraine said quietly, it was no secret that Uther wanted his son to marry a ‘suitable young woman’. “I’m not pushing you Arthur but you aren’t getting any younger, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for delay in posting once again, life is a bitch sometimes what more can I say. I will do my best to post the next chapter soon. Thank you for all those still following me.

Arthur snorted “I am in my early thirties mother not my dotage. Don’t worry I’m sure Morgana and Leon will pop a sprog before long, then you’ll have a grandchild to spoil. As for finding someone, I’m not desperate someone will come along.”

“Not if all you do is work!” Ygraine looked fondly at her son.” I am right aren’t I? He’s your type after all. You do fancy him don’t you?”

“Mother keep your nose out please” Arthur pleaded. 

Ygraine smiled she knew her son only too well. “Fine I will say no more, except don’t hang around too long or someone else will snatch him up.”

Back in the pottery Gwaine was grinning to himself, like Ygraine he had got the idea that his boss was smitten with the potter. He could see why. He himself had become friends with the young man very quickly. Gwaine liked him and also know he would be a good match for his friend and boss. But he was also concerned about Will, he had taken an instant dislike to the man. Going down to the studio he found Elena the only one left and she was just packing up.   
“Hi Boss, you said we could go, no problem is there?”

“No Problem, I just wanted a word with you, could you come up to the office so we can speak in private” Gwaine asked the paintress “I won’t keep you long”

“OK I’ll pack up here and come up” Elena started to tidy her station and make sure everything was safely stored. The she double checked the other stations before making her way upstairs. Although they were all much of an age Gwen had always taken to role of ‘mother’ figure to them all even if she was only four years older. With Gwen off work Elena had taken on the mantle. Elena came across as clumsy and somewhat loud, but she cared deeply for her workmates, even if she was somewhat outspoken. 

Going up to the office she knocked on the door and was called in. To her surprise Gwaine had a cappuccino waiting for her and a slice of cake. “It’s apple, they had some in the café and I couldn’t resist it.” Gwaine said innocently.

 

It hadn’t taken the staff long to find out their new managers love of apples. He was often seen munching on one as he worked. “Take a seat please”

Elena sat down and looked at Gwaine “Alright what do you want!” she demanded “It must be something, my favourite coffee and cake, I smell a rat, just spit it out”

Gwaine laughed “So it couldn’t just be my kind heart?” he looked at the girl in front of him, he found her forthright ways a pleasant change, he knew she had a heart of gold under that front she put up. “Alright straight to the chase, I want to know about Will” he leaned back in his chair so it tilted on its back legs.

“Will? You mean Merlin’s Will? What do you mean, you know I don’t gossip” Elena looked at her boss “Ask Merlin”

“I would but I don’t think now’s the time, only Will’s back. We found him and Merlin arguing when we took Lady Pendragon for a meal.” Gwaine paused “Arthur rescued him, Will was getting a bit pushy wanting Merlin to take him back”

Elena’s face told its own story as concern and anger crossed her face “The bastard! He’s got a nerve after what he did. And today of all days” she glared at Gwaine “Did Pendragon hit him”

Gwaine laughed at her forthrightness “Not exactly he made out he was an item with Merlin and played the jealous card”

“Oh better still” Elena beamed “Will was always too sure of himself” she paused staying no more

“Look Elena I consider Merlin a friend and if I’m to help him I need to know what happened.” He reached across for the cake in front of the woman. Elena slapped his hand away 

“Get of you great oaf, that’s mine.” She snarled at him. Then sipping her drink she was clearly thinking “What do you need to know?”

“What happened, look I’m not a gossip but I want to keep an eye out and with Merlin on holiday I need to have a reason. If I am to help I have to know what went on. I could ask the gossips downstairs but I’d rather not.”

Elena nodded “I’ll tell you some of it, the rest you will have to ask Merlin. I guess you know that Merlin and Will grew up together and were friends long before they got involved?” Gwaine nodded “Well about six months before Hunith died Will moved in with Merlin. They had been dating for about a year. Although as they were best friends before that it was hard to tell when the dating started. Will helped Merlin to take Hunith to the hospital and supported him he was great to start with. Then after the funeral he seemed to think Merlin should just get on with life. Hunith had been like a mum to Will but once she had died it was like she hadn’t existed.” Elena stopped and ate some of her cake, clearly think what to say next.

Gwaine remained silent not pushing her. She continued “Merlin was devastated he and his mum had been so close. While she was alive he hid his grief so not to upset her, but the collapsed at the funeral. Will wasn’t at all supportive and shouted at Merlin to pull himself together, then he went to the pub and left Merlin at the graveside” she looked at Gwaine “I mean at the funeral!”

Gwaine felt this fists clenching at the thought of his gentle friend being treated in such a way. Elena collected herself. “We supported him, but he needed Will. Merlin loved him deeply and it hurt him. All he wanted was for Will to hold him. Anyway Merlin forgave him, he told us it was because Will was grieving as well and couldn’t cope! Merlin kept on making excuses for Will. But it was clear that Will wasn’t helping Merlin at all. Will immediately wanted to sell the house and move into town, they argued about it. I think Will started to get domineering, I don’t think he hit Merlin or anything but Merlin started only doing things if Will agreed first. Merlin lost his sparkle and was full of self doubt. He was doing everything at the house as well as working. Will worked at the mariner looking after the visiting yachts. When he got home he just wanted to go out, he wasn’t helping Merlin at all. Anyway one day Will went home and packed a bag. He told Merlin that one of the owners wanted him to sail round the world with him. Will could navigate and knew boats and sailing inside out. I was on duty with Merlin when Will walked in with his bag and in front of everyone told Merlin that he was leaving him. Merlin had no idea until then that Will had anyone else. Will told Merlin that the man who he was going with was a proper man and not wallowing in misery, that he could be a partner to him, that the sex was great and not dull and boring. That he had found a man who looked after his body and wasn’t a stick insect with large ears and no personality, and he was sick of carrying Merlin. That he wanted a man not a girl with a cock”

Elena had tears running down her face “He shouted so everyone one in the shop could hear. Merlin just crumbled. Elyan had caught the end of it and he hit Will, but the new boyfriend came in and dragged Will out. We never saw him again.” 

“The bastard” Gwaine was more than angry 

“It took months for Merlin to look anyone in the eye, some of the girls were horrid to him. Laughing at him and retelling the story whenever we weren’t about. A couple of them used to refer to Merlin as the finktwink whenever he was around and the manager was a bitch, and let it happen. You know he hasn’t dated since, not even a one night stand. On the surface he’s ok but he’s broken inside. If it’s about his pottery he can cope but personal stuff he has no self-esteem has taken him all this time to get where he sis today. He loved Will so much and for him to do that…….” 

Gwaine was shocked by the story and wished he had hit the man when he got the chance. “Thank you for telling me. I promise I will do my best to protect Merlin from him. For a start I will place a ban on him coming in the shop. I know that won’t help now but it might if he stays about. I’ll check on Merlin later, he was going for a walk this afternoon”

“That will be to the cliffs I expect” Elena looked thoughtful “I don’t think Will will bother him there, he never liked the cliffs. He always said he wanted to be on the sea not looking down at it, personally I think he might have been scared of heights. I’ll let the others know he’s back, he had better keep out of Elyan’s way.”

Once the shop closed Gwaine rang Merlin on his mobile but got no answer so he decided to grab a quick bite then go to Merlin’s house. Hopefully by then he would be home.

An hour later he rang Merlin again but this time got an answer but it wasn’t Merlin but Gwen. “Hello Gwaine, Merlin is asleep”

“Where is he?” Gwaine asked

“With us, he will stay here tonight. Elyan found him up at the cliffs this afternoon and talked him into coming here. We have a spare room and Dad doesn’t mind” Gwen explained. “Elena told us that he’s back” the girls tone told Gwaine all he needed to know.

“Ok thanks for that” Gwaine was pleased that Merlin was safe. But he decided to go along the front to see if he could find Will. He found him in the fourth pub he went in. Gwaine walked up and sat down next to the man who had clearly been drinking. Will looked up and seeing who it was immediately got belligerent. 

“What the fuck to you want” he demanded. “Piss off I didn’t say you could sit here”

“Don’t worry I won’t be long. Just wanted to have a word. I might not have known Merlin long, but I do know he is better off without you, so why don’t you just catch a train somewhere tomorrow and don’t come back.”

“It’s no business of yours! We will be back together soon, you don’t think that ponce will take my man from me do you? You don’t know Merlin he loves me and always will” came the slurred comeback,

“He did once, but why I’m not sure, but it’s been a long time and you hurt him too much, you were a right bastard and lost a good man through it, he’s better off without you, now I won’t repeat it clear off and don’t come back” Gwaine was an affable man until he was roused then he could be as hard as nails. He had also been in enough fights over the years to no he could handle himself.

Will had drunk too much to see the signs “Yeh, well I’m going nowhere. So push off and leave me alone. You blokes with money think you can do whatever you want, well it doesn’t always work”

“Is that what happened? Your new man threw you overboard when he got fed up? So you think you can walk back in with Merlin, is that it?” Gwaine snarled “Well think again, he’s found someone who will look after him as he deserves, in fact they’re perfect for each other.”

Will looked at Gwaine, he wasn’t quite as sure of himself all of a sudden. “Yeh wait and see” he snarled back. With that he got up and staggered out.

 

At Gwen’s Merlin had a disturbed night, his dreams involved both Will and Arthur. He dreamt of growing up with Will and the good times. At one stage he was dreaming of making love with Will only to find that half way through he changed and it was Arthur. Then woke up as the day Will left replayed in this mind and he relived the despair and hurt of that day. The next morning when Merlin woke up he felt more tired than he had when he went to bed. 

Gwen and Elyan were concerned at the dark shadows under his eyes and how low he appeared. But after a breakfast he left telling them both that he needed to go home so after thanking them he headed back to the cottage. It was nearly lunchtime by the time he had done a bit of shopping and had arrived back at the cottage. Pulling into the gate way he got the carrier bags out of the boot of his car, he would open the doors and put his car in the garage later. He walked up the path and put the bags down before getting his key in the lock. To his surprise and dismay he found it was already unlocked “Oh shit I forgot to lock up” he muttered as he opened the door praying he wouldn’t find he had been burgled that was all he needed. 

As he pushed the door open and he walked into the kitchen he was pleased to see everything thing seemed Ok. So with a relieved sigh he put the bags on the kitchen table kitchen then he began to put things away. He was bending down to put the milk in the fridge when he felt two hands grasp his waist. At the same time as hearing “God I’ve missed that view”

Merlin whirled around his facial expression once of dismay and shock as he realised it was Will “How the hell did you get in!” he pulled away from the hands that held him.   
But Will tightened his grip. “Don’t pull away, I got in using my key of course, aren’t you pleased to see me and where have you been I got here hours ago” Will demanded before moving in for a kiss. He smelt of the stale alcohol he had drunk before and hadn’t made any effort to wash or shave.

Merlin jerked backwards hitting his back against the work surface. “Get out! You have no business coming into my home. Get out and leave the key”

“Oh come on Merl, there’s no need to be like that, Look I’m sorry Ok, I shouldn’t have left but I couldn’t cope. But I’m back now and back to stay” Wills voice had that tone to it that in the past had made Merlin agree to anything. But times had changed, he would never forget that day in the shop, even without his dreams the night before he still remembered every word. 

“No Will, I said go, you aren’t welcome here and never will be, I don’t even think I can be friends anymore let alone anything else” Merlin tried to make his voice sound calm and determined, so that Will didn’t hear the hurt and anger he still felt. “Now don’t touch me, put the key on the table and leave, before I call the police. You had no right to enter my house”  
Merlin pulled himself away from Will’s grasp. But the other man wasn’t going to give up that easily. He looked at Merlin “You don’t mean that, not you Merl, you love me, it’s not that fancy man of yours is it? Look forget him I’m back, hell I don’t blame you having a bit of fun but you have me now. He won’t stay with you, I’ve read about him, he’s a player, he’s using you and will soon spit you out. Come on love I’ve been waiting for you, give me a hug” the he winked, knowing full well that always made Merlin’s heart flip. He knew all Merlin’s buttons and would press then all to get his own way. As soon as he’d seen his old lover again he knew he wanted him back.

“No Will I don’t, and won’t not again, what makes you think you can just waltz back into my life? You left me remember. Now what did you say and in front of all my friends? Oh I remember ‘the man I’m leaving you for is a proper man and not wallowing in misery, a proper partner that gives me exciting sex that is great and not dull and boring. You had found a man who looked after his body and wasn’t a stick insect with large ears and no personality, and you were sick of carrying Me. That you wanted a man not a girl with a cock’. Does that ring a bell?” Merlin spat out the words. “Well I found I could live without you so go away!”

“Merlin don’t be bitter, you know I didn’t mean it” Will said not wanting to hear what Merlin was saying, he quickly moved and grabbed Merlin and kissed him holding the other man’s arms down at his sides. Merlin struggled and freed himself then lifted his hand and his fist hit Will across the face as hard as he could. But without much room to swing it didn’t have much force behind it. Even so Will fell backwards. Merlin had good upper body strength and the blow was enough to set Will back, but not for long. Will had worked on sailing boats all this life and was strong and Merlin was no match for him. Will grabbed Merlin again, and it was clear what he was going to try to do. Merlin looked Will in the eye.

“So rape your thing now is it Will? Because that’s what it will be.” Merlin gasped, at the same time feeling behind him for anything he could reach.

Will paused just a second, allowing Merlin to gasp the wine bottle he had placed in the side. He had bought it to give to Arthur next time he saw, him as a thank you for the meal. Seeing Merlin pick up the bottle Will forced his hand down “You wouldn’t, violence isn’t you Merlin”

“I didn’t think this was you either” Merlin gasped out “Stop Will please don’t do this”

In the struggle the bottle fell to the floor and smashed. The noise seemed to bring Will back to his senses, and he forced Merlin back against the work surface once more and again kissed Merlin more in anger than passion, before Merlin forced the other man off, falling over as he did so. 

Will looked down at the man on the floor “You’ll regret this Merlin, you’ve had your chance to get back together. Now you can be a lonely old man, the ponce won’t stay with you, his sort wouldn’t want to keep you around for long, you’ll wake up one day and realise he is just using you” With that Will grabbed his bag from the side and left. “I give you a couple of weeks and you’ll be begging me to come back.”

Merlin led there for a moment then pushing himself upright he walked to the side door and closing and locking it, and put the bolts across, he then stumbled to the front door and made sure that was bolted. Then he sank down on his knees behind the door and his body shock. He would never have believed Will would act in such a way.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there when he got up and walked into the kitchen and looked at the mess. He picked up the larger pieces of glass then started to sweep up the remaining glass before moping the floor. It was while he was doing that that he realised he was bleeding form several small cuts from where he had fallen on glass. But he finished what he was doing before going up and showering and cleaning himself up as best he could. He was on autopilot not wanting to acknowledge what had happened. Pulling a hoody on and same lose jogging bottoms he sat on the edge of his bed and zoned out for a while.

Then realising he had things to do he went downstairs and started to put away the rest of his groceries. Then he forced himself to think about what happened and realised he needed to make sure Will never surprise him again. He got out the yellow pages and looked at locksmiths. Normally he did as much as he could himself but he knew his head wasn’t in the right place so he rang round and found someone who would replace the back door lock that day. The front door could remain bolted for now. But he needed to know that Will couldn’t use his key again. The cost horrified him but he went ahead. He needed that piece of mind more than the money.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin sat down at the kitchen table not sure what to do next. Then he heard the front doorbell. He ignored it there was no way he was opening it, the locksmith wasn’t due for an hour. Then he heard footsteps go round the side of the house and a knock on that door. Merlin made himself take some deep breathes. Just as he was about to stand he heard his mobile go off. Then his phone stopped ringing and he heard a call “Merlin are you in? It’s Arthur” then door was knocked on once more. Then a face peered through the kitchen window.

Arthur was headed back to the pottery, far later than planned, something had come up at another of his businesses that needed his attention. Before he had left London Arthur had rung Gwaine and the brunette told him that Merlin had gone to stay with Gwen and Elyan overnight. He also told Arthur what he had learnt from Elena. “The man’s bad news” Gwaine told his boss. 

Arthur was concerned “I pass the turning for his place I’ll drop in on the way past, make sure he’s OK.”

“Good idea Princess, you sure you don’t have a thing for our potter? He’s just your type after all and your Mum likes him” he teased.

“Shut up Gwaine, I’ll see you later” Arthur said curtly. He hadn’t bothered to deny it because it was true. As soon as he has seen Merlin for the first time he knew he was in trouble. Then when he had spoken to him, well it had made matters worse. But he had made it his unwritten rule never to fraternise with employees. That way if things didn’t work out there was no awkwardness. So there was no point in taking it further. But it was the hardest thing he had done to distance himself from Merlin. Then when he had seen the scene on the beach his protective instincts had kicked it. And the kiss had finished the job, Arthur knew he was fucked. Merlin had felt so good in this arms, like he belonged there. Knowing Merlin was gay and single took away Arthur’s last defences. He had decided not to visit the pottery unless absolutely necessary. Then of course Gwaine had had to tell him the story and how Merlin had been treated. All his good intentions went out of the window, he knew he had to check on Merlin and make sure he was safe.

He arrived at the cottage, although he had not visited before he knew he was in the right place from Gwaine’s description. The whole place was just so Merlin. It suited the younger man’s personality and Arthur immediately loved it. Knocking on the door and getting no answer he decided to do what he should have done before and ring. As he waited for a reply he walked round the side of the house. As he reached the side door and knocked, he could hear a phone ringing. As he cancelled his phone the one inside stopped. So he knocked on the door and called out. “Merlin are you in? It’s Arthur”

Getting no reply he went to the window and looked in, he saw Merlin sat at the kitchen table looking at him. Something was wrong Arthur felt it. “Merlin can I come in?”

Merlin having been caught, and realising Will must have gone, went to the door and unbolted and unlocked it. He opened the door and stepped away. Arthur frowned as he heard the bolts slide across. It wasn’t as if Merlin had just got up, what had caused him to shut himself in his home so securely. As the door opened he saw Merlin move back. So he stepped in. “Is it alright if I come in Merlin?” He asked the retreating figure.

As he didn’t get an answer he followed Merlin into what was clearly the kitchen. The raven haired man still hadn’t spoken. Arthur walked closer and could see Merlin was shaking. He walk up to Merlin and placed his hand gently on Merlin’s shoulder saying “What happened Merlin?”

As his hand connected Merlin jumped away and twisted round, for a brief moment Arthur saw fear in his eyes, but it was gone and a guarded expression took its place. “I was about to make a cup of tea do you want one?” then not waiting for and answer he continued “What did you want?” Merlin’s words came out in a muddle and Arthur noticed his shaking was worse.

“Let me do that sit down.” He said gently, taking the kettle from Merlin. As he took the kettle he noticed red marks on Merlin’s wrists. Putting the kettle down on the table he took Merlin’s arm and looked at his wrist, he could see clear finger marked bruises appearing. He felt a surge of anger. “Merlin what happened? Has Will been here?”

Merlin didn’t answer but the start at Will’s name told Arthur all he needed to know, as did the rapid pulse under his fingertips and Merlin’s dilated pupils. Arthur steered Merlin out of the kitchen across the corridor where he could see the living room. He made Merlin sit on the couch and sat next to him. Looking at Merlin carefully and keeping his voice as calm as he could he asked again “What happened Merlin are you hurt anywhere else?” 

Merlin took a deep breath, he felt such a fool “I’m fine” he said quietly. “Just being silly.” Taking another deep breath he started to speak “I got home with my shopping, the door was unlocked I thought I hadn’t locked it. He was here, he still had his key. He crept up behind me and grabbed me…. I told him to leave” Merlin stopped and was clearly remembering what had happened.

“What did he do Merlin?” Arthur prompted gently.

Merlin hadn’t intended to tell anyone, but the gentle tone from the other man seemed to make him want to tell someone, as if then it would go way. “He was angry, he wanted to come back and I said no, he went mad he grabbed me he kissed me and……….I hit him” Merlin looked down at his shaking hands and tried to stop them.

Arthur feared the worse “Merlin did he force you?” he couldn’t say the word that crossed his mind.

Merlin continued to look at his hands, he knew what Arthur was asking “He was going to, he was so angry. I grabbed the wine but he caught my hands and I dropped it. I asked him if he was going to r………….” Merlin paused “Then he left, he said I would grow old alone”

“Merlin did he force you, did he rape you?” Arthur asked again.

Merlin shock his head. “I’m sorry I am being silly, nothing much happened.” Then Merlin seemed to pull himself together “I’m getting the locks changed” He stood up “I’ll make you a drink” 

“Merlin sit down, I’ll make the tea, and you’ve had a shock, look we need to ring the police”

With that Merlin glared at Arthur “NO! No police, nothing happened, he didn’t break in he had a key. I’m OK just a couple of bruises, but so has he. Just forget it!” he paused seeing the outrage on Arthurs face. “I won’t be made to look a fool again. I was surprised that’s all. I’m not some girl that need protecting!”

Reluctantly Arthur agreed as Merlin walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle and put it on, looking around he found a couple of mugs. As Merlin bent to get the milk from the fridge Arthur noticed a small amount of blood on the side of Merlin’s hoody.

The kettle had boiled Arthur got a couple of mugs from the side and Arthur made the tea taking the milk from Merlin’s hand. Then he made Merlin sit down to drink it. 

Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment “Thank you, but you didn’t answer my question earlier, why are you here?” he was proud that he had managed to calm himself and stop the shakes. He now felt embarrassed he had let Will get to him so much. 

Arthur smiled “I was passing and thought I’d drop in and see how your leg was and if you were ok otherwise. Also to thank you for mother’s charger, she was so thrilled with it and meeting you all. Also she asked me to give you something. I’ll get it from the car now I know you are here.”

Merlin had forgotten all about his bruised leg with everything else that was going on. Arthur went out to the car and opened the boot. He took out a carefully wrapped parcel and took it inside and handed it to Merlin. “Mother thought it would be better in your possession.”

Merlin opened up the parcel and found a vase from the 1940’s looking at the base he found his grandmother mark. It was a vase decorated by his grandmother! His eyes watered at the kindness he had been shown “Thank your mother for me, this is a very generous gift. It is only the second piece I have, that was made at the factory, of hers and I will cherish it”

“It’s a pity your grandfather didn’t mark his pieces.” Arthur said then trying not to push Merlin he asked “You have blood on your hoody, what happened?”

Merlin ignored him and instead asked “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” 

“Merlin I am the boss, I can be at work when I want” Arthur said “Now let me look at why you are bleeding.” 

“It’s not much, I fell over and cut myself on the broken bottle, I’ve had a shower it’s OK. I’m used to looking after myself you know!” he snapped

Not to be put off Arthur looked at Merlin “Please let me check, it’s not in an easy place for you to see, and it’s still bleeding I can at least put a plaster on it for you.” 

Merlin very self-consciously pulled up his hoody and let Arthur look. Arthur was surprised by what he saw, Merlin appeared very slender, thin almost but without a shirt Arthur could see the muscle definition in the other man. He was more muscular than first appeared. Forcing himself to the matter at hand he noticed there were several small cuts on Merlin’s back. But Arthur was more concerned about the bruises that were forming. There was one across the centre of his back and hand prints coming from his hip area. Arthur checked the cuts and they didn’t appear to have any glass in them. Then Merlin handed Arthur a box of band aids from the cupboard and Arthur applied some inspecting the bruises as he did so. “I see you have more bruising, you really should report this” 

Arthur was pleased to see that Merlin didn’t flinch at his touch so assumed that Merlin had been telling the truth and it attack had not been more serious. Merlin shook his head. “No, I told you he didn’t break in he had a key, and I hit him as well just leave it”

Give Arthur a problem to solve in business and there was no one better. But he knew he was useless at emotional stuff. So he dropped it for now. Then the doorbell rang. Merlin jumped nervously. “I’ll get it” Arthur told him and walked out to the door. Finding no one outside the side door he walked round the front. There was a locksmiths van on the road and a man with a work box at the front door. The man turned and saw Arthur “Hi Mr Emrys? I’ve come to fix your lock”

“Mr Emrys is inside I’m his friend Arthur Pendragon. Come on round it’s the side door he wants doing.” Letting the man in to see Merlin, Arthur stays close by as support.

Merlin stood up “Thank you for coming today, It’s this door I need doing”

“My name is George” he showed Merlin his badge “So you know who to quote if you need to.” He looked at the lock. “This is working perfectly, a little stiff but I could oil it for you, or provide you with a better lock. One that the insurance company will be happier with”

“I want it changed please” Merlin said immediately.

“Are you sure Sir, it will do you for a few more years, but you do need to get in the habit of oiling it occasionally” George was clearly a stickler “I wouldn’t want you to think I am selling you something you don’t need, our company doesn’t work that way.”

Arthur butted in at this point. “Just change it, Mr Emrys needs new keys for his doors rather than locks”

“If you say so, do you need the front door doing as well, only the biggest charge is the call out.” George asked.

“If you can do that one first, now would you like a cup of tea” Merlin asked. He wanted an excuse to leave,

Arthur realising what was happening said “That’s sounds great Merlin I’ll look after George.”

As soon as Merlin had left Arthur turned to George. “Put on the best locks you have, and do the front door but I want you to send me half the bill. Just charge Merlin for this door.” He handed George his card,  
“This is most irregular Mr Pendragon, I need to leave an invoice.”

“Send it to me, or give it to me I don’t care which. As long as Mr Emrys isn’t aware. He has had a traumatic time recently and I don’t want him stressed more” Arthur was well able to deal with jobs worth’s and win. 

George looked at Arthur and made a decision. “I will invoice Mr Emrys for the lock I use on this door and the rest to you. But it will need paying today. If you ring the company and pay that will suffice”

“Good glad we have that sorted.” Arthur said with a smirk. Merlin arrive with the tea and then went back to the living room, grateful that Arthur was dealing with the locksmith.

George got on and replaced the lock then Arthur showed him the front door. “Ideally Mr Emrys should consider changing his doors. He also needs new window and locks if security is important to him. My company also installs burglar alarms and I can recommend a company for the rest. All work is done to the highest standard.”

Merlin walked up the hallway at that moment “No thanks, the doors are listed as is the house and I don’t need anything else. Now how much for the front door lock?”

“I can do both for eighty pounds as I am already on site. I have fitted a five level dead lock to your back door and can do the same here. They are the best.” George told Merlin his tone was patronising but polite to a fault.

Merlin thought for a moment, he had looked at the finished job on the back door and the man seemed to be very good. “Ok go ahead. You do take a cheque?”

“I can Sir, if you have a guarantee card” George immediately got on with his work. “Can you make the cheque out to “Locksafe Limited”

In less than an hour Merlin had new locks on both doors and George had cleaned up after himself, having had to remove some more wood from the doors to fit the locks. “I will leave the old locks with you for disposal, the new locks come with three keys each. If you keep a note of the security numbers you can order more if needed. You will not need the bolts now. Do you want me to remove them?”

“No leave them” Merlin told the man handing him the cheque and his card. As George handed back the card he also handed Merlin some brochures for window locks and also new windows. “In case you reconsider. The company is able to comply with listing requirements.” Picking up his bag he smiled at Merlin “Thank you for your custom Sir and good day” Nodding to Arthur he handed him another brochure “In case you also need something doing Sir”

Arthur put the papers in his pocket, realising he had just been given the rest of the bill. After George had driven off Merlin looked at Arthur “Is it me or was he weird?”

“Pompous more than anything I think, but he did a good job and that’s the main thing.” Arthur said.

“Well I suppose the price wasn’t too bad, I was going to do the front door myself but in fairness I wouldn’t have done such a tidy job, and I can rest easier now”

Arthur went to the toilet and while there looked at the rest of the bill he had a further two hundred to pay as it had been an emergency call out. He wasn’t worried it was almost small change to him, less than he spent on many meals out in the capital. But he knew for Merlin it would have been difficult. He texted his PA to pay the bill from his personal account immediately. Going back into the kitchen he decided to try and get Merlin out and hopefully stop him brooding.

 

“Look now he’s been why don’t I take you to town to replace that wine?” Arthur said “I’d rather you didn’t drive, you’ve been thought the mill lately. I only have to book the hotel as I’m staying here for a few days I can go in work tomorrow” he looked at his watch “I don’t think Gwaine would be happy if I turned up now”

Merlin knew what Arthur was up to and although he appreciated it he felt he had already wasted too much of Arthur’s time. “That’s Ok I don’t need the wine urgently, it was for you as a thank you for the meal. Look if you like I can cook you a meal instead. After all you do keep helping me.” Merlin gave a weak grin, he hadn’t cooked for anyone recently and it would be nice to cook for someone other than himself. “Also the others were coming over tomorrow for a BBQ, Elena was going to ask Gwaine and Percy to come. You are invited as well”

Arthur smiled “I’d love to, but as long as I’m not putting you out.”

“I have to cook for me anyway and tomorrow everyone brings something, we just use my garden” Merlin would be glad to have someone about if he were honest with himself, he didn’t want to be alone just in case Will came back, not that he would let him in.

“That would be great I’ll just ring then and book my room then I’ll give you a hand.”

Merlin looked at Arthur “I didn’t have you down as someone who could cook”

“I live alone Merlin, of course I can cook.” Arthur said indignantly “Does my mother give you the impression she would let her children leave home unable to look after themselves?”

“No I suppose not.” 

Arthur grinned “That’s settled then”. 

The two men worked together in companionable silence as they got the vegetables ready. Merlin then cooked their meal. Slowly Merlin began to relax, he didn’t realise just how wound up he had got. After they had washed up the dishes Merlin got some things out of the freezer for the BBQ the next day before sitting down on the small sitting room. Arthur decided to try to find out some more about the potter before he headed to town and bed.


	12. Chapter 12

They sat together cup of tea in hand letting their food settle. Arthur had to admit Merlin was by far the better cook, but to be honest although he could cook and did it was often easier for him to go out and eat, it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it. It was nice sitting and relaxing, the cottage wasn’t big but it was full of personality and warmth. Merlin found himself begin to relax, it had been a traumatic day for him all round.

“That was great thank you, how are you feeling?” Arthur asked

Merlin looked at his boss, sadness deep in his eyes. “I feel empty, we were friends all our lives and then lovers, now I feel we have lost everything. I would have liked to have been friends again one day, but not now. He was all had left from my childhood, all my memories including the ones with mum had Will in them.” Merlin swallowed back his emotion. “Even my last photo of Mum has will in it, now I don’t know if I can even look at that”

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say “Can I see it? I know a man that is an expert in photo manipulation he could probably do something for you”

Merlin went and got the photo “When Will left I was going to try and rip him out, but couldn’t do it.”

“Can I take this? I promise to keep it safe”

“Yes, I can’t bare to look at it now anyway” Merlin Looked at Arthur “Do you have anyone”

“No, not me. Up to now I have avoided relationships, but lately I have been changing my mind. I want something settled, I’m fed up with a different face every week.”

Merlin snorted “So just like that you’ll find someone, mind you I except you will. You’re a good looking man after all.”

Arthur looked at Merlin in shock “I didn’t mean it like that, what I should have said is I think I might have found the other half I have been looking for. My mother says I have commitment issues and almost impossibly high standards” 

“And do you? Sorry that was personal, lets change the subject” Merlin blushed to think how personal he had just got.

“No I’ll tell you, my parents are very much in love, I sometimes wonder why, my father isn’t an easy man, but I want what they have. If that’s wrong then yes I do have impossibly high standards, but not in any way other than feelings, I just haven’t felt that spark before.”

“I’m not sure if I ever did with Will, I have been thinking about it, did I just drift into a relationship because everyone expected it to happen? Will said I will be a lonely old man if I don’t go back to him, and I probably will be, I don’t do people very well. Friends yes, I have very good ones. But I just don’t seem to have what it takes to find someone. I mean who would want someone like me?” Merlin didn’t sound self-pitying just resigned. “It’s not easy being gay in a country area and the thought of going to gay clubs just doesn’t appeal.” Then realising what he was revealing Merlin closed up. “Sorry you don’t want to listen to my insecurities. Did your mother enjoy her trip?”

From then on the conversation stayed on safe topics until Arthur looked at his watch “Well I’d best get going, I will see you tomorrow for the BBQ I’ll bring some wine and maybe some strawberries or something for a sweet”

“Thank you, you don’t need to. I suggest you park down the road a bit where the lane is wider or come with one of the others. They normally bundle into a couple of cars. And Arthur thank you for today, it was a great help having someone here and I’m sorry to have messed up your day. Please thank your mother for me for grannies pot”

“I’m glad I could help, if you need help just ask Merlin. And if he bothers you again call the police.” Arthur was reluctant to leave Merlin alone but at least he now had new locks. “Your phone has my personal phone number on it where I tried to ring earlier just call anytime” 

“Thank you, but you have done more than enough. See you tomorrow”

Once Arthur was gone Merlin locked up and also pulled the bolts across he knew he didn’t need to but he would sleep better he knew. It had been nice having company that evening, it had helped him to calm down, even if he had made a fool of himself talking so personally. He went up to bed and eventually fell asleep. His dreams were not of Will but of Arthur and he woke up feeling he needed to sort himself out, having a crush on his boss would be worse than his best friend. And would not only be inappropriate but unobtainable. He wouldn’t let himself be fool enough to believe anything else. But at least it showed he was moving on from Will.   
Merlin spent the morning cutting the lawns and making sure everything was ready. He got the outside tables and chairs from the garage and cleaned them. At first when the others had suggested the BBQ he had been reluctant, after all it was a bad week for him. But Gwen had talked him into it saying his mum wouldn’t want him to be miserable. Now he was glad as it was stopping him thinking of the events of the day before. 

The first to arrive was the team all crammed into one car as usual. They unloaded the car then Elyan went and parked it further down the road. They each hugged Merlin and said nothing about the recent events. Until that is Elyan spoke up “I hear Gwaine and Arthur are coming. And that you had problems yesterday”

Gwaine had warned Elyan when he saw him that afternoon, so he would know that Will had been causing problems. Elyan had told the others on the way over. “Yeh I did but it is sorted now” Merlin’s voice had an edge to it that told the others not to say more.

They were just getting the meat on the BBQ when Arthur and Gwaine arrived each carrying a bag of bottles and some strawberries and cream. After Gwaine had put the bottles down he walked up to Merlin and gave him a hug. “How’s your injuries?”

“They were nothing Gwaine, Arthur shouldn’t have told you all”

“Yes I should, these are your friends and they want to be there for you” Arthur said. He handed Merlin a smaller bag. “Hope that suits”

Merlin opened the bag and inside was the photo of his mum with Will gone instead Hunith was stood next to the tree in the garden. “How?” Merlin said amazed

“I took some pictures on my phone yesterday and my friend used them.” Arthur admitted. 

Merlin gave Arthur a hug “Thank you it was her favourite place in the garden and were she is now”

Arthur was pleased at the response and hugged Merlin back, enjoying the feel of the slim man in his arms. Then Merlin felt Arthur tense and released him quickly “Sorry” he muttered.

Arthur pulled him back “Don’t be an idiot, I just saw Will though a gap in the hedge, and he’s coming this way so stay where you are.”

Sure enough Will entered through the gate, he paused as he saw everyone, but then stepped forward a brown envelope in his hand. “I don’t want trouble I have just come to give this to Merlin.”

Merlin went to step forward but found Arthur moving with him. “You’ve got a damn cheek” the blonde growled “You’re lucky I would have called the police after yesterday”

Merlin’s friends all glared at Will who ignored them. He held out the envelope and Merlin took it. Then Will moved away “I won’t drop this Merlin, I have rights” then he turned and walked away.

Gwaine went to follow him but Merlin called out “Please leave it Gwaine”

He opened the envelope then when pale before walking towards the house. Arthur caught up with him and put his hand on his shoulder “What is it Merlin?”

Merlin looked up at the blonde “Nothing, I’ll just put his indoors and then we must eat”


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone tried to put Will’s visit to the back of their minds as Merlin clearly wasn’t going to discuss it. Although Merlin remained quiet throughout the evening they all had a good time. None of them were able to break through Merlin’s silence to find out what Will’s visit was about.

The next morning Gwen decided she would visit Merlin if no one else could find out she knew she could. Arriving at Merlin’s on the pretence of helping him clear up with Elena in tow the two woman helped Merlin. Gwen was still hindered by her injury but did what she could. Then when Elena went up the garden to check nothing had been left behind Gwen turned to her friend.  
”So are you going to tell me?” she asked

“Its not your business Gwen and there is nothing you can do anyway” Merlin snapped

“Maybe not but a problem shared is a problem halved, that’s what a wise man one told me” Gwen hugged Merlin “Please Merlin let me help”

“I wasn’t so wise was I, you told me I should be careful making my best friend my lover” Merlin sounded miserable “I lost both”

“Merlin it wasn’t your fault and anyway I didn’t say not to, just to take more time and that wouldn’t have helped would it?” Gwen sighed “It lasted longer than a lot of peoples relationships now a day’s”

Merlin turned to his now best friend “I’m losing the cottage! Will has seen a solicitor as my ex-partner he is entitled to half, I can give him half the value or it will be sold. This was my grandparents’ home! Mum was born here and so was I! I can’t afford to buy him out” Merlin couldn’t stop a tear running down his face. “He was right I am a girl!”

“No Merlin you’re not! But he can’t do that surely, he left ages ago!”

“He can, I rang for advice this morning, he lived here with me and was with me when Mum left it to me. It was our joint home. I have refused a reconciliation so Will has filed a claim on our joint assets” 

“We can all help you Merlin, do you know what the cottage is worth?”

“When Mum died probate was for £300,000 but it is worth more now. It’s not big but the village is popular and sort after and it has a big garden. I don’t have more than a couple of thousand put away. I was going to take out a loan to do some work.”

Gwen sat down “Shit!......Merlin we need to get you a lawyer, you have to fight this”

“Fight what?” Elena asked as she walked in

“Look I don’t want everyone to know, I don’t want pity it’s my own fault” Merlin said rolling his eyes

“Merlin everyone will know when you have to move! Don’t be stupid” Gwen said in exasperation.

“That’s me stupid” Merlin said “Look will you two just go, I need time alone ok”

Gwen and Elena reluctantly left. On the way back in the car Gwen filled in the gaps for her friend and said “We need to find him a good lawyer do you know any?”

“No but I know someone who will”

“Who?”

“Gwaine, I be he knows a lawyer, come on lets go to the shop”

Gwen looked doubtful “Merlin won’t like it if we tell everyone”

Elena snorted “Maybe not but he will like it less if he loses his home, his mum and grandparents have their ashes there!” she pointed out.

They walk up to the office and knocked on the door, having seen his secretary downstairs they knew he would be alone, hearing Gwaine’s voice then entered, the brunette was sat at his desk papers scattered over its surface, he looked up “Hi Girls this is a surprise, if it’s social I’m busy I’m afraid”

Elena looked at Gwen then spoke “Just a question then we will go, do you know a good lawyer?”

Gwaine’s head jerked in surprise “What have you been up to?”

“Not for us, for a friend, he needs a good lawyer quickly” Gwen said

“I know several great lawyers but you need to be more specific, sorry but lawyers specialise. What does your friend need one for?” Gwaine asked now very curious.

Gwen replied “Property” and Elena said “breakups” at the same time.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows “Does this have anything to do with Merlin, because if it is does he know you’re here?”

Gwen looked ashamed “It is and no he doesn’t, but Gwaine we have to help him. Will has claimed half his cottage, he will have to sell it!”

Gwaine’s face was a picture, in their embarrassment neither of the girls noticed Gwaine glance to the open door to the back room. “The bastard he can’t do that!”

“That’s what we said but Merlin said he has had legal advice and they said he would have to buy Will out, he hasn’t got that sort of money” Elena told their boss.

“No I don’t suppose he does” Gwaine looked thoughtful. “Leave it with me girls, I’ll give you a ring later”

“Thanks Gwaine, Merlin doesn’t deserve this” Gwen said “We just want to help him”

“Go on off you go I’ll get on to it for you” Gwaine said “But I’m kinda busy so I won’t waste time chatting”

As soon as the girls left Gwaine turned to the back door that led to the small area where files were stored “Did you hear that?”

Arthur walked out his face like thunder “I did” he said shortly.

“So what are you going to do? He won’t accept help easily” Gwaine knew the Potter well enough to know that

“”Then I will just have to be sneaky, after all I’ve known you for years” Arthur gave a grim smile “First thing is contact Leon, now the new contracts have they all be sorted and signed?”

“Not yet, they are about to go out, it’s taken a while to sort all the old ones out, everyone seemed to be on a different system depending on when they started. It was a right mess” Gwaine explained

“Good, then before you send them out we need to speak to Leon and add a clause.” Arthur smirked “I think even Morgana will be proud of this one” 

Arthur sat down and got on the phone, after he had spoken to Leon he looked at Gwaine “Now it’s your turn to speak to the staff again.”

 

About two hour later Gwaine called Gwen “Hi I needed to think when you came earlier. Then it dawned on me, part of the firms employees benefits package includes access to the company lawyers for certain matters. I know you haven’t signed them all yet but I have spoken to Leon and he has approved a session for Merlin with one of his partners. Can Merlin get to London tomorrow at noon?”

Gwen said she would speak to Merlin and ask him “Look can I ring him? Will he be mad that I know?” Gwaine asked

“I’ll speak to him soon” Gwen promised. As soon as she put the phone down Gwen rang Merlin

“Merlin I was speaking to Gwaine about the new contracts and he was explaining the details to me and guess what, we all have free access to company lawyers in London. So I hope you don’t mind but I mentioned you needed one and he wants to talk to you to arrange something”

She was greeted by deafening silence then “You had no right Gwen!”

“Merlin you need help and he knows you are having problems” Gwen said “Just ring him up, it isn’t charity it’s something that all employees are given”

“I’ll think about it” with that Merlin slammed the phone down.

Gwen rand Gwaine “I told him to ring you, I also told him I hadn’t said much but that you’d rung me to tell me about the new contracts, sorry but he was angry you knew”

“That’s all right Gwen but I won’t lie if he asks me, I don’t want him angry with me” 

“Thanks Gwaine and sorry”

It was mid-afternoon before Merlin rang Gwaine he sounded angry but at least he had rang. “I spoke to Gwen she said we could speak to a company lawyer as part of our contracts, I haven’t signed mine yet but can I, and if I do is it confidential?”

“Of course it is, ring this number and someone will talk to you and put you through to the correct department depending on why you need one. They will then advise if they can help. Is there anything I can do?” Gwaine asked,

“No, there isn’t but thanks anyway. Arthur doesn’t have to know does he?” Merlin said

“That I don’t know Merlin. I assume he has to ok it as it comes from company accounts but he won’t know details just generalisations and probably not until the bill arrives. You might want to tell him anyway if you need to have more than one meeting, he does think of you as a friend you know. Now phone them now, you might get seen quicker that way”

Gwaine rang Leon and told him “He’ll be ringing soon”

Then Gwaine rang Arthur “All sorted, he is going to ring and make an appointment, they will see him tomorrow. He didn’t tell me what it was about and he didn’t want you to know. This is getting a bit difficult, if he finds out……”

“Then make sure he doesn’t” Arthur told him. “He has no reason to after all. But it does seem I have a new company perk! Hope they don’t all have problems. I’d best get Leon to put a few provisos in the contracts. I don’t want to be paying for all sorts of things! First one I think is length of service, if I make that long enough not many people will fit. How long as Merlin worked at the pottery?”

“Since he left school, ten years I think” Gwaine looked at the computer screen as he was talking “Yeh just over ten years. Then looking down the list he said “There aren’t many been here that long so ten years is as good a place as any.”

“I’ll get Leon to write that in, then in a few months we can tighten the rules further so we only help those that really need it and not for many things. I don’t mind helping but legal fees are expensive.” Arthur commented “I’ll let Leon work out the semantics”

“All I can say boss is you have a heart after all” Gwaine smirked “Even if it is only for raven haired potters” 

The next morning Merlin caught the train to London and headed for the address Leon had texted him. It was a plush London office and he was shown into a large and imposing office where he was met by a lawyer who introduced himself as Rupert Knight. Merlin was asked to sit and then he told his story with as many facts as he could. He had brought his mother’s last will and testament that left the cottage to him and everything else he could think off.

After an hour and a half of going through everything the lawyer looked at Merlin. “I see no reason why we shouldn’t contest this claim. As you both contributed equally to the household expenses, but you did most of the upkeep and domestic duties and there was no mortgage involved. The cottage is in your name and has been in your family for three generations, added to the fact that your ex-partner left and had no contact for” he looked at his notes “Two and a half years and made no move to make any application for partnership to be legally dissolved before this date.” He paused “Did you plan to marry?”

“We had talked about it but then my mother was ill and other things took precedence. At that time although we were living there it was her house, and she made will when she knew she was dying.” Merlin handed him the will.

After looking at it the lawyer asked “When this was made were you living together as a couple?”

“Yes we had been for about six months.” Merlin told him. “Although Will was like a son to her she wanted the house to be mine. She did leave him a small legacy. It hurt him I think but I wouldn’t have changed her wishes, it was what she wanted and I didn’t think it mattered”

“Well I believe we can win this case, your ex-partner may be awarded a smaller amount but I see no logic in him expecting to have a fifty percent share. I am happy to act for you, I will contact Pendragons and confirm that this meets their criteria. But I don’t believe there will be a problem. I will contact you tomorrow, that if you wish me to take the case”

“Yes please” Merlin was relieved. “But are you sure, I mean I spoke to a local solicitor…”

“Mr Emrys I am very sure. As a lawyer specialising in this field I deal with cases far more complex than this all the time. Try not to worry unduly Mr Emrys, may I keep your documents for now?”

“Yes they are copies” Merlin felt hope for the first time. The journey back home was a happier one for Merlin, although he knew he could have no guarantees the lawyer had seemed very confident and had asked far more questions than the solicitor he had contacted by phone. Looking at the building he was just hoping that he didn’t have to pay, but even if he did have to it might be cheaper than trying to find the means to buy half his cottage. Maybe he could raise a mortgage on the other half. He might have to work until he was ninety but it would be worth it not to lose his mother’s home.

He had a letter two days later conforming that his application for legal assistance under contract turns had been accepted and the lawyers would be working on his case, Reading further Merlin read the last sentence ‘Please confirm if you wish us to continue with this case by phoning ……..”

Merlin smiled ‘of course I do I’d be mad not to’ he muttered as he dialled the number given. Merlin felt a lot happier and the rest of the break flew past and the group were soon back at work all the alterations completed. The first day back they were given their contracts to sign and all the bumph about employee benefits. Not everyone was happy, there were clauses about performance and training that did not go down well in all quarters and some of the staff weren’t happy at being moved from their previous positions. The new contracts meant that the shop floor workers could be moved between departments as and when needed. Sophia was particularly vocal having been moved from the till to one of the back room jobs. She was to help with packaging of internet and other outlet sales. Her attitude towards customers made it necessary to move her.

The benefits were liked there were several including a bonus system for sales. Paid out each May, as well as the same discount at Arthurs other businesses as they had at the Pottery and a few other bits including the legal help. All were dependant on length of service with the legal part needing the longest period of service to the company. There was also the ability to move between business’s which attracted some interest, Sophia being one, who quite liked the idea of working in the capital.

In the week the contracts were given out Morgana, Arthur’s sister was at the pottery every day and everyone had an appointment with her and Leon the company lawyer before signing their contract. Merlin found himself liking the sometimes cutting humour of Morgana, and they spent several breaks together in the canteen. Morgana for her part wanted to get to know the man who seemed to have captured her brother’s interest as no one had before. Leon was also interested, he hadn’t been able to believe Arthur’s change in contract just to help this clearly very independent man. His own brother was the lawyer looking into Merlin’s case and although no confidential information had been passed over Leon knew enough from Arthur and his brother to know that this man deserved the help he was receiving. Leon only hoped that his brother in laws heart wasn’t going to be broken by the first man who he had shown any real interest in.

There was another budding romance, all be it one that both parties were aware of, going on as Gwen and Lance had started dating. It was clear that this was a perfect match. The more casual friendship between the flirtatious Gwaine and the strong minded Elena was also being watched with interest. Although there was nothing in any contract about fraternisation between employees Leon was surprised at Arthur’s interest in Merlin, as he had always been very careful in the past to show no favouritism. Mind you as his wife pointed out the interest seemed to be one sided.

At the end of Merlin’s first week back at work he went up to London for a meeting with his lawyer. It went well and he knew a letter was going to be sent to Will’s solicitor the next day. Merlin was deep in thought as he walked out the building. He wished it hadn’t had to end as it had, he knew they could not even be friends after this. Merlin walked straight into someone and looking up he half recognised the man. 

“I’m sorry” Merlin told the man “Deep in thought”

The other man looked at Merlin in recognition “That’s all right Merlin Emrys isn’t it?” 

Merlin was surprised that someone in London should know who he was. “Yes, sorry have we met before?”

The man gave Merlin a somewhat false smile that put Merlin in edge “Yes, down at the Pottery, I am Mr Pendragon’s uncle Agravaine De Bois. I visited when he decided to purchase the firm” he held out his hand

Merlin shook it automatically, the man had a very week handshake. Merlin believed you could tell a lot from a handshake and he wasn’t impressed. He was further surprise when Agravaine said “Look it’s good to see you do you fancy a coffee, I was just going to drop something of and go for one.”

Unable to think of a reason why not, and not wanting to be rude to Arthur’s uncle Merlin agreed “That would be nice I have an hour to fill until my train back” 

“Splendid, I won’t be a moment” with that the other man handed an envelope in at the desk and returned. “My club is just round the corner”


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin looked at the building and felt uncomfortable, although he had worn his suit he knew he would stick out like a sore thumb. But then figured that he would never meet anyone again so he had nothing to worry about.

A waiter brought the coffee and Agravaine indulged in general conversation, about the pottery and the changes “I realised my nephew purchased the company as my sister collects the stuff, but I was surprised he put so much into it.”

Merlin looked at him in surprise “Arthur doesn’t seem the sort to buy something on a whim, I’m sure he believes the pottery as a sound economic future.”

On hearing Merlin call Arthur by his given name his eyebrows shot up “I can see you have become very friendly with him.”

“We all have, he’s very approachable” Merlin said in defence.

“I’m sure” came the scathing reply “I was very surprised when he had all the contracts changed. I think I see why now” he looked at Merlin as if he was trying to see inside him. “What hold do you have on him I wonder?”

Merlin realised they had come to the reason for the offer of coffee and didn’t like the other man’s tone. “I have no hold, what do you mean?” he demanded

“You mean you don’t know, oh my……. The free legal advice it was added at the last minute, and has never been offered before. What trouble are you in I wonder? Is that the cost of a tumble with you, you look like his type but I never thought he would have to pay for it, are you playing hard to get? You do realise it won’t lead to anything don’t you?” Arthur’s uncle looked at Merlin in undisguised scorn. “My nephew has real commitment issues” 

Merlin paled not wanting to believe what he had just heard “I have no wish to have a ‘tumble’ as you put it” Merlin snapped

“Oh wanting something more permanent are you? Well I warn you, you are wasting your time. Arthur can have the pick of who he wants, what chance would a twink like you have. No Arthur won’t keep you around for long, he likes a challenge that’s all. I’m sorry to break it to you but you are nothing but a quick lay, not someone he wants to grow old with. Make the most of it while it lasts. When the time comes he will settle down but not with someone like you” 

Merlin stood up and pushed his chair back with a crash “So this is a warning off is it? Well for your interest I’m not….interested, that is in Arthur or anyone else. And if what you say is true then he can find himself a new potter, why don’t you tell him that for me”

Merlin stormed out the older man’s words hitting a raw nerve, how dare he talk of growing old together Merlin already knew he would be, and he didn’t need it rubbed in. And what did he mean by the contracts? As Merlin walked the streets he thought about what Arthur’s uncle had told him and get out his phone and rang the lawyer.  
“This is Merlin Emrys, you are off the case and tell Mr Pendragon I don’t need his charity nor his job I would rather lose my home than my pride”

Once he had vented his temper he walked disconsolately to the railway station and caught his train. The journey back was a miserable one. Why had Arthur done that to him? Why was it he always picked the bad apples? Merlin didn’t fool himself he knew he had been more than half way in love with the blonde, but he had never fooled himself that anything would come of it. Had Arthur picked up any vibes? Is that why he had been so helpful? Just to get a lay? Now he would lose his cottage and job in one swoop. Well he would move away and start afresh, somewhere where no one knew him.

When he got home he wrote a letter of resignation and posted it. He would forfeit the money he was owned but he was damned he would go in again. Then he started to pack the items that meant the most to him, he would have to leave most behind as he had nowhere to keep it. Then as the reaction set in he felt tears form behind his eyes. Walking up to the apple tree he sat down and looking at the photo of his mother he spoke to her.

“Mum I’m sorry I’ve lost the place, I know it meant a lot to you but I can’t do this anymore. I need to get away. I hope you have nice new owners who will look after the garden and house. Maybe there will be kids running round under this tree like me and Will used to. I’m a failure and have let you down. Why did he do it Mum? I knew Arthur would never return my feelings but to do that, just to use me and go, he played he played me like a fish, why can’t I find anyone?” he swallowed “I have to write some letters to the team, I can’t face them not now but I will come back some day promise”

Merlin sat with tears running down his face, in his distress he hadn’t seen the figure watching him nor footsteps approaching. In fact he had no idea until he felt strong arms go round him and pull him in close.

“Hush my love” Merlin pulled away and looked up 

“Arthur what are you doing here?” then realisation dawned “How much did you hear?

Arthur smiled down at him “Pretty much everything, look you idiotic fool did you really think I would do that to you?” Arthur ran his thumb along Merlin’s cheekbones to wipe away a tear. “The lawyer rang me and told me what you had said. He also told me you had been seen with my uncle. What did he tell you?” the smile vanished and Arthur looked savage.

Merlin pulled away “Was it true? Did you alter the contracts so you could pay for the lawyer?”

Arthur looked resigned “I did, but listen to me Merlin it wasn’t just to bed you! If all I wanted was someone in my bed I could have found a cheaper way”  
“Are you saying I’m easy! Why Arthur tell me that I thought we were friends at least. Why the subterfuge?”

“I never assumed you would be easy! As to the subterfuge, you are an independent man and wouldn’t have let me help you, because I wanted to let you keep you pride and your family home. But most of all because you have found a home in my heart. I don’t know what my uncle told you but I can guess, something like I wanted to sleep with you but you would never mean anything that you would never keep me. Am I right?

Merlin had continued to move away as Arthur spoke but he stopped “Why?”

“Why what? Why do I love you, god knows I gave up a long time ago on finding my special person. I wasn’t willing to settle for second best.” Arthur looked puzzled.

“Why did your uncle tell me all those things?”

“My Uncle is a strange man, but he is my mother’s brother so I have kept him around. He wants me to marry his daughter he always has, he wants my fortune, the fact that we’re first cousins hasn’t stopped him, and after all it’s legal in the UK. Even the fact that I’m gay hasn’t stopped it. I don’t know how he found out about my feelings for you, or that he knew you were in London but I intend to find out.” Arthur steeped forward and took Merlin’s hands in his “Look you numpty will you let me help you? No strings attached, you can’t lose this place you love it too much, it’s to you”

Merlin looked at Arthur unsure whether to trust him or more importantly trust himself. “He said you wouldn’t want to grow old with me, Will said the same thing, that I would never find anyone and I would be a lonely old man” Merlin looked up at Arthur “I’ve just posted my resignation and I’ve packed.”

Arthur stepped into Merlin’s personal space once more and rested his hands on Merlin’s waist. “One I can’t promise that we will see old age together, but I want to give it a try, please don’t compare me with Will. And two I don’t accept your resignation and you can easily unpack so that’s no excuse. Merlin will you go out with me? Get to know me? If it means anything my mother thinks we make a good couple” Arthur smiled at the raven haired man. “We don’t need to rush anything we have all the time in the world.” 

Merlin was torn, he had no idea what to think anymore, he just looked at Arthur all the indecision plain to see. 

Arthur smile “Come on cup of tea, my mum says that cures everything.” He took Merlin’s hand and led him indoors. “Look Merlin whatever happens let the lawyers do their job, I don’t want to see that brute get this cottage or money from it, he doesn’t deserve it for what he did to you. If you want to pay me back later you can. With luck costs will be awarded against him and he will pay. But I rather think when he knows you will fight and his solicitor realises who he’s up against he will fold. You have the best lawyer in his field, it is Leon’s brother in case you didn’t realise.” Arthur sat Merlin down and put the kettle on.

After Merlin had drunk his tea Arthur looked at him “Well will you let me help?”

Merlin closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. “OK but on one condition, well two. I pay you back and you don’t change the contracts”

“Done! I thought it would be harder than that. Now will you go out with me?” Arthur gave Merlin a wistful smile.

“I don’t know, I need to think”

“Fair enough, now will you be alright and can I rip up your resignation? I can’t do without my potter” 

Merlin gave a rueful grin “You can, but I wrote it to Gwaine so you’ll have to get it off him” he looked at the blonde “About the rest I do need to think, I don’t know if I am any good at being with someone”

“Take all the time you need Merlin, but one thing I can tell you, you are not meant to be alone”

Arthur left Merlin reminding him to lock up and saying “You have my number call me”

After he had gone Merlin sat there and thought through everything. He wanted to believe Arthur but he still had that niggling doubt in his mind. He also wasn’t sure he wanted to have another relationship, he couldn’t stand the heartache.

The next day at midmorning there was a knock on the door. Looking out the window Merlin saw Gwaine so went and unlocked at took him thought to the kitchen. “Shouldn’t you be working?” he asked his boss.

Gwaine grinned “I am, I opened the post this morning and before I read this Arthur snatched it out of my hand and ripped it to sheds and told me to drive out and say it was refused. He then told me that the creep Agravaine had spoken to you. He also told me that Agravaine had been sacked. All I can say is thank you the man was a menace.”

Gwaine looked at Merlin “The princess didn’t say much and he won’t. He’s tighter than a clam when he wants to be, so I’ll ask you, are you two an item yet?”

“No, look Gwaine I don’t want to talk about it” Merlin said stubbornly 

“Ok keep your shirt on” he paused “I know it’s none of my business but you are good for him. I don’t know how Agravaine got involved and what happened but I do know that Arthur is concerned about you, you’ve got to him like no one else ever has done, and I know you like him so…….”

“I don’t know Gwaine alright just leave it” Merlin glared at him.

Gwaine held his hands up “OK, but remember I consider you a good friend, the best, so if you need anyone come and find me” he paused “See you at work tomorrow?”

“You will, will he be there?” he didn’t think he needed to say who.

 

“Nope back to London tonight, now be a nice lad and call him” Gwaine looked at Merlin’s expression “Alright I get it, butt out”

Later that evening the phone rang it was an unknown number, answering it expecting it to be a salesman he was surprised to hear Ygraine Pendragon’s voice. “Hello Merlin Look I know it’s a cheek but I took this number of off Arthur’s phone”

“That’s alright Lady Pendragon, Thank you so much for the vase by the way it is in pride of place” Merlin was puzzled as to why she had rung

“That’s alright dear and please call me Ygraine. Now I expect your wondering why I rang. Well first off Arthur doesn’t know I stole your number from him. I rang to have a word about the pair of you.” She paused 

Merlin had no idea what to say but before he collected his thoughts Ygraine continued “I am sorry about my brother he had no right and I have told him so, he is sulking but it serves him right, he has been pushing Arthur for far too long. Look my dear I wanted to put your mind at rest. My son thinks the world of you and I have told him he needs to ask you out before someone else gets their hands on you. You are good for my son, he needs that special person and you my boy are it. So forget any nonsense you might have in your head and grab happiness, I know you will both be happy and I would love you for a son in law”

“Thanks” Merlin stuttered not sure what else he should say. “Don’t you think you’re rushing things a bit we haven’t go out yet.”

“But you will my boy, just make him ask more than once it will be good for him. They say suffering is good for the soul.” There was a chuckle down the phone “Get Gwaine to flirt with you that should do it”

“Gwaine is seeing one of my friends!” Merlin exclaimed “I can’t do that!”

“What is it down there, all that sea air all I hear poor Lance talking about is Gwen, who’s Gwaine got his eye on?” Ygraine chuckled “Never mind Merlin I hope to see you for Sunday lunch soon, bye”

Merlin smiled to himself and wondered what he was letting himself in for, because he knew if Arthur asked him out again he wouldn’t be able to say no. He went to bed feeling better than he had done in a long time, since his mother told him she was dying in fact.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin was up early in the morning as was his habit and he was soon on his way to work. Once he got there he was pleased that no one seemed to know he had resigned. For which he was grateful. He was having a good morning, they had a coach load of tourists in and he was demonstrating his skill. At coffee time he decided to go outside and sit by the water to have his drink. The back of the studio backed out onto the sea front. There were several benches out there next to where the pleasure boats come in. Merlin was sitting on one of the benches when he was shoved from behind. Looking round he was greeted by Will’s furious face “How the fuck can you afford some fancy London lawyer, is that ponce getting his leg over my man?”

Merlin stood up and faced Will “Your man? How do you work that out after what you’re doing?” he demanded “You are trying to make me sell my home!” 

“Merl I only did it to make you realise and come back to me, what are you playing at” Will demanded “Well is he shagging you?”

“That is none of your business Will, it stopped being your business when you walked out” not even noticing people listening Merlin continued “And for your information legal help is part of a benefits package our new contracts gives us”

“Some benefits package” Will spat out “Is that for everyone or just if you’re letting the boss have his way, god you’re a slut I never thought you’d be such an easy lay. I hope it’s worth your while. But you do realise that’s us finished I don’t want second hand goods”

Merlin looked at the man that had been such a big part of his life for so long “Your one to talk! You left me for someone else remember, you are the second hand goods, or however many hands you’ve had since. What’s happened to you Will?” he asked sadly. “I am not with Arthur, I’m not with anyone yet. We are friends and may be more one day but not yet.”

Will’s face changed “So you are still waiting for me? You haven’t…”

“No I haven’t but I’m not waiting for you, I’m over you Will. I thought we could at least be friends but we can’t you’ve gone too far. Our relationship was a mistake we should have stayed friends. Go and find happiness somewhere else and don’t bother me again” Merlin’s voice was sad but no longer bitter. He turned to walk back to work knowing Will wouldn’t follow him

Will grabbed Merlin’s arm “You don’t get to walk away from me” he snarled

“Is this man bothering you Merlin?” Gwaine was stood a few feet away, he has seen Will out of his office window.

Will by now was so mad he was no longer thinking. All his plans had turned to dust. He wanted Merlin back and it was clear they were over. “So this another of your shags, you let the whole group have you?”

Gwaine looked at Will “You are causing a disturbance and also making defamatory remarks I suggest you leave this area and cool down”

Will looked at Merlin “I will win you know that, fancy lawyer or no. It’s a pity we could have been good. But you’re mine and will never be anyone else’s” his hand increased in pressure on Merlin’s arm. Merlin tried to pull away. Gwaine seeing what was happening stepped forward but Will was fast and strong. He twisted round and taking Merlin with him went over the harbour wall just as a pleasure boat was coming to moor. The two men disappeared as the boat reached the wall. The men on the boat seeing what was going to happen tried to push the boat away from the concrete wall.  
There was scream of pain then nothing, Gwaine ran to the side and as the boat pulled away he jumped into the water, as did a couple of the men from the boat. Onlookers threw lifebelts down whilst others called for the emergency services.

As Gwaine dived in he saw Will caught up on the wall, his body crushed he was clearly dead. He looked around and dived down but came up for breath as one of the onlooker’s on the boat pointed Merlin was to one side of the boat. He was treading water and starring at the wall. Clearly in shock. Gwaine swam out and got to Merlin and started too guide him back. The two other men helped get Merlin out of the water and onto the dry land. Some of the onlookers tried to keep the others back but the police were soon on the scene. 

Merlin was checked over by one of the ambulance crew as the other checked Will, whose body had been laid on the side. The police were asking questions which Gwaine answered as best he could, then he was allowed to go to Merlin’s side. Although Merlin had no obvious injuries he was shocked so was going to be taken to hospital. The brunette insisted on going with him. He asked the police to tell the pottery what had happened and they set off. Once in Casualty Gwaine was asked some questions then asked to stay in the waiting area. He was soon joined by Gwen, Freya and Elena who drove in as soon as they heard. Gwaine had been given hospital scrubs to wear as he was soaking wet, he was sat huddled up in some blankets when the other arrived. It was a bit later when Gwen asked “Shall I inform anyone for you Gwaine? So we can get you some dry clothes”

Gwaine seemed to come to “Shit, can I borrow a phone” He asked

Gwen handed over hers and Gwaine quickly dialled a number. “Arthur it’s me sorry for not calling earlier but Merlin is in hospital” The rest could hear Arthur demanding information. Gwen took the phone clearly Gwaine was having difficulties.

“Arthur its Gwen, listen Merlin’s alright he’s being checked over but it’s mainly shock. I don’t think Gwaine is much better. Please just listen for a minute, there was an incident earlier. From what we can gather Merlin went outside for his coffee and Will was there. They had a disagreement and it seems Will grabbed Merlin and pushed them both into the water as a boat was mooring.”

They could all hear Arthur yell “I’ll kill the bastard”

“Arthur LISTEN! You won’t have to he was crushed between the wall and the boat and was killed. Somehow Merlin got clear. Gwaine jumped in to save him, he had got there just as it was all kicking off. I’ll let you know as soon as we are told anything. I am his next of kin”

Arthur shouted down the phone his frustration clear “Gwen get me a doctor I need to speak to them and is Gwaine alright?”

“They’re busy Arthur I promise I will let you know as soon as I know anything. Gwaine is OK he’s with us”

Arthur disconnected “Oh dear” Gwen said looking at the others. “He wasn’t happy”

Gwaine grinned “Bet you anything he will be here before long”

“It will take him over an hour nearer an hour and a half” Elena said as she tried to hug Gwaine and get him to stop shaking.

“Nah, he’ll be here soon” Elena didn’t argue it hardly seemed worth it. 

About twenty minutes later the doctor came out to talk to them. “We are going to keep Merlin in a bit longer just to be sure but he ok physically, he swallowed a bit of water but nothing major. He is just very shaken I understand the deceased was a friend?”

“No he bloody well wasn’t” came a voice coming alone the corridor.

“Arthur, how did you get here?” Gwen asked

Arthur ignored her and looked at the doctor “I want a private room for him and anything he needs charge it all to me. Now can we see him?”

The doctor looked at Arthur “I understand this young lady is the next of kin, who are you?”

“Arthur Pendragon Merlin’s Emrys’s boyfriend” Arthur said forcefully “Now can I see him”

“I see no reason why not but two at a time.” 

Arthur walked forward, Gwen looked at Gwaine “Go on you go first you saved him after all”

Arthur looked at Gwaine properly for the first time “Are you ok?” he demanded

“Yeh” Gwaine said “I was to slow to stop the bastard jumping with Merlin”

Arthur put his arm round Gwaine “Come on lets go and see the idiot then we’ll get you some clothes.”

Merlin was led on a trolley looking pale and wide eyed he took one look at Gwaine and said “You jumped in, you saved me”

“I think that’s an overstatement Merlin you were treading water already” Gwaine went one side of the trolley. “Are you OK?”

Merlin looked at his friend “He’s dead I saw him” his voice was quiet

“If he wasn’t I’d have killed him” Arthur said emphatically “As long as you’re safe”

“I didn’t want that to happen” Merlin said still clearly shocked 

“Look Merlin he tried to take you with him, he’s gone now and you are safe” Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s arm. “It would have been quick”

Merlin nodded then closed his eyes. The two visitors had no idea what to do or say. Merlin opened his eyes once more and looked at Gwaine “You could have been hurt”

“Nah not me, I was fine Merlin, just got wet that’s all. Don’t worry about me but   
you could have died, now stop worrying” Gwaine smiled at his friend.

Merlin looked down and very indistinctly muttered “Why, he was never like that before, what happened to him when he was away?”

Arthur sat next to Merlin so he was level with him, looking at Merlin and taking his hand he said “Merlin he left you in a nasty manner, he was clearly already changing, if you say he was never like this before. “

 

Merlin then looked at Arthur as if seeing him for the first time “You’re in London”

“Clearly not Merlin, I came when I heard you decided to take a swim. I needed to make sure you were alright. You are coming back to London with me so I can keep an eye on you. No arguing Mum will love looking after you” 

Merlin looked at Arthur almost affronted “I can look after myself! M’fine not a child you know. I’m going home and that it”

“Maybe, but you have had a horribly experience and whilst you can look after yourself I for one would be happier if you had someone about for a couple of days” Arthur told the other man.

“For once I agree with the Princess, look Merlin my friend just accept please!” Gwaine looked at Merlin with his best puppy eyes. “Otherwise I will set Elena and Gwen on you, then you will suffer from over indulgence in hugs and cuddles” he paused “speaking of which you have three girls waiting to see you”

Arthur showed no sign of moving anywhere so Gwaine shrugged his shoulders “I’ll let Gwen in shall I” Getting no answer he walked out. Finding the three girls he looked at them “One of you can go in, I don’t think Arthur plans to leave his side.”

Gwen gave a small grin “That’s nice, I mean for Merlin” she blushed “I mean, well you know….”

Elena giggled “Gwen you are an idiot why don’t you just say about time and good luck to them”

Freya looked from Gwen to Elena then to Gwaine “Do you mean?…….do you think?” she stuttered

“That they were made for each other” Gwaine said “We if they aren’t nor are Gwen and Lance! Trouble is they are both too stupid to realise it, Hell even Arthur’s mum noticed!”

Gwen smiled “I’ll go in in a minute, leave them for awhile.” Looking at Gwaine she asked “Did Arthur say how he got here so quick?”

“No, but I can guess” he said cryptically, “And if I’m right I suspect he will have some explaining to do somewhere”

At that moment a very official looking man arrived “Is Mr Pendragon with your group?”

Gwaine smirked to himself as Gwen answered “He is, he is seeing our friend, Mr Green is his manager” she pointed at the brunette sitting in his hospital scrubs.

“My name is Mr Odin, Chief Executive of the Hospital, where you aware how Mr Pendragon arrived at the hospital?” He demanded

“Not exactly, we didn’t ask” Gwaine said

“He came by helicopter and his pilot used the emergency helipad which is reserved solely for the flying ambulance!”

Gwaine wasn’t surprised he had already guessed as much “I’m very sorry, it was an emergency” Gwaine was trying but not succeeding to look serious. “I’m sure his pilot didn’t hang about long and they would have asked.”

“They did call and ask if we were expecting an emergency, and were told we weren’t but that’s hardly the point, when is Mr Pendragon now?”

“With his boyfriend Mr Emrys, who was brought in after an emergency on the seafront where a friend died” Gwaine told the CEO “I’m sure he will apologise”

“We will want more than that, what he did was irresponsible and trespass. Now while I have no wish to upset Mr Emrys I would be obliged if one of you could ask Mr Pendragon to come out and speak to me” The man was clearly enraged.

Gwen stood up “I will go and get him, come on Freya let’s go and see Merlin”

Entering the cubicle Gwen looked at Arthur and Merlin. Arthur was clearly comforting Merlin who was still very shocked and upset. Gwen touched Arthur’s arm “Would you please go out to the others? Someone would like to speak to you”

As Arthur looked up he saw Gwen’s expression “Really Arthur a helicopter!”

Arthur gave her a rueful grin. “Ok but I will be back soon” he let go of Merlin’s hand “I’ll leave you with the girls, I won’t be long”

Freya timidly sat down next to Merlin clearly not wanting to get involved as Gwen looked at Arthur “I think you might be” she warned him “Don’t worry we will look after Merlin.”

Arthur walked out to the others and held out his hand to the CEO “Arthur Pendragon I understand you wanted to talk to me?”

The manager looked at Arthur in a very officious manner clearly in no mood to suffer any excuses for what he saw as unacceptable behaviour. “My name is Mr Odin I am Chief Executive officer of the trust. I understand you arrived in a helicopter and used an emergency helipad without authorisation from the correct source nor were you carrying anyone who needed emergency treatment. You do realise that both yourself and your pilot have endangered our patients?”

Arthur managed to look contrite and unrepentant at the same time, quite how no one was sure. “Mr Oden I can only express by sincere apologise. But I was so worried about Mr Emrys I suffered a momentary lack of judgement. I myself landed there, but as soon as we did my pilot took off again and we did do a thorough check of the area before landing and contact the hospital to make sure you weren’t expecting a landing. I know we were on the pad for less than a couple of minutes. The rotors didn’t stop nor did the engines. I can only hope you can forgive me in the circumstances. I am of course willing to make a sizable donation to the hospital in recompense and you have my word it will never happen again.” He looked at the manager “I made no effort to hide who I was, telling your staff my name and where I was heading.”

The manager looked at Arthur. “As you have seen Mr Emrys I would like to continue this conversation in a more private area. I also want the head of our legal department there. But I warn you this is a very serious matter and one that cannot be swept under the carpet with a ‘donation’”

Arthur nodded “By all means,” he looked at Gwaine “Can you arrange for me to be called if there is any change in Merlin’s condition”

An hour later Arthur went to the short stay ward where Merlin had been given a bed. Gwaine by now had been brought in some clothes and was looking much better. He looked at Arthur as he walked into the room. “Not arrested them?” he smiled “That was an idiotic thing to do”

“Not arrested nor will I be, but I have been legally mugged, I have just made a donation to the Air ambulance fund. But I don’t mind it’s a great cause”

Merlin looked up “What made you do such a silly thing?” he was still looking pale but better than he had been.

“You” Arthur told him

“You can’t blame me!” Merlin squawked “I haven’t even been done for speeding”

Arthur walked up to Merlin and looked down at him “It was your fault, you managed to get under my skin you infuriating man, I couldn’t bear the thought of you being hurt and me not being there to help you.” 

“Ahh” came the chorus from Gwen, Freya and Elena “How sweet, you need to keep him Merlin” Gwen said.

Merlin blushed which made Arthur grin “You look good when you blush I must make you do that more often.” Then he looked serious “How are you feeling?”

“M’fine I want to go home but they won’t let me. I was going to sign myself out but this lot ganged up on me. I’d be better at home”

“You are not going home until they say you can!! You nearly died you fool, it’s clear to me you need taking in hand!” Arthur growled

“Princess before making comments like that let us get out the room first” Gwaine teased “I think Merlin might be too tired anyway”

That made Arthur blush and the girl tittered except for Elena who thumped Gwaine on the arm.

“Less of that” she told him.

Gwaine grinned, unrepentant “Come on you lot lets go and get a drink and something to eat I’m famished. I think these two need to talk”

After the others had left Arthur looked at Merlin “Seriously how are you?”

Merlin looked down at his hands “Very sad and shocked, how could he? Gwaine and the other witnesses said he knew the boat was coming in, he had worked round boats all his life, he knew what he was doing.” Merlin took a deep breath “Was it my fault?” he appeared to be asking himself as much as Arthur.

Arthur leaned forward and took Merlin’s face in his hands and made the other man look at him “Don’t you dare blame yourself! He very clearly had problems that was not your doing. He tried to kill you!” Arthur moved his hands down and grasped Merlin’s shoulder gently and drew him close. “He was clearly a very upset man, he knew he’d lost you and couldn’t cope. But you have to move on Merlin.” Arthur planted a gentle kiss on Merlin’s head.

“The doctors think you will be able to go home later as long as you have someone with you, I wasn’t joking I want you to come with me”

Merlin pulled away enough to look at Arthur “Thanks but I want to go home.” 

“In that case I will stay with you, and no arguing, it’s that or you stay in hospital” Arthur growled. The more softly he said “Merlin I know now is not the best time to say this, but I’m going to. You are a wonderful man, kind gentle and considerate. You think of others before yourself all the time and fight for what you think is right. Well now you need someone and I’m going to be there for you, not because I am your boss, nor even because I’m your friend but because I want to. You have come to mean a lot to me Merlin, more than you know. I won’t push but please let me do this” he looked at Merlin his true meaning clear in his eyes “I have never felt like this about anyone before, but I am pretty certain I want to stay in your life for a long time”

Merlin looked at Arthur uncertainty crossing his face “Ok you can stay but I’m can’t promise anything. I’m just so tired”

“I know, just rest. I’ll stay here” 

Merlin lay down and closed his eyes, exhaustion overcoming his body. As he began to relax into sleep Arthur sat and watched. He didn’t think he would ever tire of looking at Merlin. Arthur just wished he had been able to save Merlin from what had happened. He knew Merlin would blame himself, even though it was clearly not his fault. Arthur was surprised at just how much Merlin had come to mean to him. Now all he needed to do was convince the raven haired man to let him into his life. He was just thankful that Merlin hadn’t been hurt and that Will was now out of the way. He never thought he would be glad to see another human being dead but he was.

Three hours later Merlin was seen by a doctor and told he could go home. But to see his GP who would arrange any aftercare he might need. It was clear the doctor meant counselling. He was also told that the police wanted to know where he was going as they needed to interview him, and gave him a number to call.

Gwen had gone and collected Merlin some clothes so Merlin got dressed and as Arthur didn’t have any transport so ordered a taxi for him and Merlin and the others promised to call. All going back in Gwen’s car. It was a silent drive back to the cottage. Merlin didn’t want to talk he had too much going through his mind. Once back Arthur made him a cup of tea and tried to take Merlin’s mind off of the day’s events. Then they made up the spare bed. It was in Merlin’s old room and made Arthur smile. There were still signs of Merlin using the room it had clearly not been changed much.

He made Merlin get an early night and take the sleeping tablet’s he had been given “You need to rest Merlin” 

“Yeh, Look help yourself to whatever, there are plenty of books and things and the kitchen is well stocked, just make yourself at home don’t worry about opening cupboards or anything. And thanks coming home means a lot”

Helping Merlin upstairs, as the shock and bruising that had been caused by hitting the water made Merlin feel very weak Arthur was surprised by the master bedroom. It had a wall of mirror as all the wardrobe doors were mirrored and the whole style wasn’t what he expected.

Merlin looked at Arthur and apologised “Sorry for the room, Will decorated it and I just never changed it. At first I thought he would come back, then I suppose I just didn’t care. It was on my list of things to do. I’d sort of got used to it”

Arthur smiled “No problem, you have all the time in the world” he left Merlin a glass of water and then let the man sleep.

Going downstairs to have a drink before turning in himself he was struck by the difference and wondered how much had changed in the cottage, besides the bedroom since Merlin’s mother had died. The place was tidy but Arthur felt nothing much would have changed. There were signs of a woman’s touch everywhere. Going to get a book to read his eyes rested on a photo album and although he felt slightly wrong in doing it he pulled it out and started to look at the photos. Underneath each picture in a very tidy script were details saying when and where each photo had been taken. The pull to find out what Merlin’s life had been like was too much of a temptation. Thanking the album to the coffee table he started to look through it. 

The first pages where Merlin as a baby, his mother had clearly been very proud. Then as he grew up another boy started to creep into the photos more and more. The writing identified him as Will, it was clear they really had been friends all their lives. Occasionally Hunith would make an appearance, she looked as kind and gentle as her son. The album fished when Merlin as ten so Arthur got the next one out. Once more the two boys were nearly always pictured together. Arthur briefly wondered if Merlin would ever be able to look at the photos again or of the memories would be too hard after what had happened. As the boys grew into teenagers it was becoming apparent that they were becoming closer than just friends, the looks they were caught giving each other told their own story. The under on photo that identified Merlin as fifteen his mother had written. “Merlin out and proud and I’m so proud of him” Arthur thought that must have been the time Merlin told her. 

It wasn’t until Merlin was seventeen that the photos showed the two boys kissing. At the end of the book were a few photos with Merlin and his mum, she was clearly ill at this stage. Then the phots were place in loose and there was no more of the beautiful writing, just the two men. Arthur could see the change in the men and knew that by then their relationship was becoming more distant. He could see the lessening of interest in Will and the grief from Merlin. Arthur put the albums back and made his way upstairs after checking that the doors were locked.

Arthur woke up at six to the sun shining through the thin curtains. They weren’t the heavily lined ones he was used to, that blocked out the light. He got up and padded across to the bathroom and relieved himself. He decided to get a drink of water and then go back for a further hour. As he filled a glass up in the kitchen he looked out to see Merlin sat under the apple tree. The idiot was still in his sleeping clothes and didn’t even have a jumper or coat on. Arthur grabbed his jacket and putting his shoes on walked down the garden. As he got closer he could see Merlin must have been sat there for some time, his hair was damp from the morning dew.

“Merlin what are you doing you idiot” Arthur asked his voice surprisingly gentle for the words he used. He put his jacket round Merlin’s shoulders “Come on indoors you’re wet and cold.”

Merlin looked up at Arthur, he looked wretched although he showed no sign of tears. “I needed to speak to Mum, do you think I’m crazy”

“What for wanting to be close to your mother? No I don’t” Arthur said honestly he had already wondered how he would feel if he lost his parents, especially his mother, and he knew it would change everything for him.

“He said I was, he said I should move on and put her behind me. A week after the funeral I came back and he’d decorated her bedroom and moved us in there. He’d sent most of her things to the charity shop, and wanted me to go through the house and do the rest. I refused. He’d done it with his mums, when she died he was already living with us. He didn’t even go back he just got house clearers in. She only lived a couple of streets away. It was if she had never lived.” Merlin paused “I know he didn’t have a good home life but she was his mother.”

“What about his father?” Arthur asked

“He was hardly ever at home. He was in the army but his mum wouldn’t travel round with him. Then he died in Iraq. At least he knew his dad. Mine died when I was a baby. I couldn’t just remove Mum from my life not like that. She was like his mum to, but he didn’t even mourn her, not after the funeral. It was just pick yourself up and move on.” Merlin looked up at Arthur “She wanted her ashes scattered here, her parents are, and my dad. I like to be able to talk to her it helps” Merlin gave a small chuckle “Mum used to say that’s why we always had such good apples. It was their way of helping us.”

Arthur put his arm round Merlin “Come on in, you’re shivering. We can talk indoors”

Arthur led the slight man inside “Go and change into something dry and I’ll make the tea”

Merlin went off and was soon back in a fresh t shirt and jogging bottoms, Arthur handed Merlin a mug of tea before sitting down. Merlin looked at the mug “Mum hated mugs she always used a china cup, but she got these for us. Will told her it was poncey to use cups”

“I can get you a cup if you like” Arthur told him

“No that’s alright, I haven’t used one since then” Arthur thought Merlin looked sad.

“Are you going you going to tell me what that was all about?” Arthur asked “Going outside like that”

“I needed to think, it’s where I think best. I woke up and the same thoughts kept going round and round in my head.” Merlin stopped clearly deep in whatever was troubling him. “Before Mum got ill Will used to talk about going traveling, he wanted to see the world, but I wasn’t so keen I liked my life here. But I think he wanted more from life. I think he felt trapped. I suppose in the end that’s why he left. He saw his chance and took it. So I suppose in a way it was my fault we broke up. I can only think he came back because he had seen what he needed to.” Merlin looked up at Arthur “Was I wrong should I have given it a try? We had known each other so long. If I had he would still be alive instead of crushed to death”

Arthur hissed “Merlin will you stop this, none of this was your fault. If he had wanted to travel he could have done it differently, he couldn’t just expect you to welcome him back, not after what he did to you. It seems to me he never thought of anyone else only himself. Even with your mothers things that should have been up to you, and at the very least he should have talked about it. That bedroom isn’t you at all. A partnership has to comprise of two people not the desires of one”

“He’s dead! I never wanted that” Merlin said “I should have let him have the cottage, nothing is worth that!” the slender man was clearly finding it difficult.

“No it isn’t but that was his choice. It wasn’t an accident Merlin, he tried to kill you! Look I know the police want to talk to you this morning just to get your account. Then we are going to get you to your GP. You need to talk this through with someone or it will eat you up.”

Merlin got up and started to sort out breakfast, more for something to do that because he wanted anything, then the two men showered and dressed. It wasn’t long before the police arrived. After talking to Merlin they reassured him that he had nothing to worry about as there had been quite a few independent witnesses. Merlin told them about the claim on his house and how his friend and ex-lover had changed since his return.

Once they had left Merlin sat on the sofa and Arthur joined him. In order to try to comfort the other man Arthur pulled Merlin closer and gradually Merlin relaxed and drifted off to sleep. When he woke it was to find he was led on the sofa with his head on Arthur lap. The blonde was looking down at him fondly. “Hi sleepyhead, I was hoping you were going to wake soon I’m dying for a pee”

Merlin jumped up “I’m sorry, I don’t know how that happened”

“It happened because you fell asleep and I wanted you to be comfortable. I’ve told you Merlin I want to be there for you” Arthur got up and walked up to the stairs and then bathroom leaving a very thoughtful Merlin behind him. 

Merlin knew he was attracted to Arthur but wasn’t sure what was going on, was Arthur merely being kind? Merlin’s self-esteem had taken a pasting and he knew he wasn’t good at reading peoples intentions. But at the same time he felt comfortable around the blonde. So when Arthur suggested they go out for lunch Merlin agreed. As they left Arthur said “By the way I have made an appointment for you at your doctors, I hope you don’t mind.”

“But you don’t know my GP”

“No but I found Doctor in your phone book and that seemed a good bet” Arthur smiled “They will see you tomorrow at 9.” He noticed the face Merlin pulled “Look if nothing else you should be checked over, the hospital said that”

“Have you always been this bossy?” Merlin asked him

“Yep, goes with the job ask Gwaine, talking of which he is coming over this evening so are the others, they rang when you were in the shower” 

Merlin knew it wasn’t worth commenting, his friends were a protective bunch and he was surprised they were leaving it that long and guessed he had Arthur to thank for that. Arthur took him to a nice seafood restaurant along the coast then they went for a walk along the cliffs. As they reached the highest point and stopped to look over the sea Arthur put his arm around Merlin’s shoulders and was pleased when Merlin didn’t shrug it off. Merlin was actually finding it a comfort as well as a distraction. 

“You know I have decided to move down this way. It doesn’t matter where I’m based now, not with good internet connections and I love the coast. The idea of a city life has lost its appeal. That was one of the reasons I bought the pottery, it gave me a chance to get to know the area. Besides I hope I might have found another reason to stay around. I certain Potter”

Merlin looked round sharply. “Me! But you can do better than me”

“Merlin you know how I feel, I know you do and I have a feeling you aren’t opposed to the idea” he paused “Well are you?”

“I don’t know” Merlin said truthfully “This thing with Will, well it hasn’t been long”

“Merlin! You broke up years ago, in your heart you know you were never going to get back together with him. Please give me a chance we can take it slow, but will you date me”

Merlin looked at the blonde “I don’t know if I can, it might seem silly to you but I can’t understand what you see in me and I don’t want to get hurt again” he admitted.

“Merlin you can’t keep yourself alone just because of that, we all take risks in life. I can’t promise we will be together for ever but I hope we are, I know what I feel” Arthur paused “I will try to make you happy Merlin”

Arthur pulled the other man round to face him and then he leaned into the other man and kissed him gently “I don’t go around kissing people just for fun you know, whatever the reason you might think I have kissed you for, it was because I wanted to, anything else was just an excuse, what’s more I think you enjoyed it as much as I did”

Merlin looked Arthur in the eye and clearly saw what he wanted to “I guess I did”

With that Arthur pulled him closer once more and this time the kiss lasted longer and both men were flushed when it stopped. “Now if we are going slow, let walk some more” Arthur said wrapping his arm round Merlin’s waist.

It was seven o’clock before the men ended up back at the cottage by which time they had talked and settled into an easy companionship. They had decided not to tell anyone about their increasing closeness for a time. Merlin wanted time to get over all that had happened before his friends had more to talk about.

They spent the evening in pleasant conversation. Just before they left Gwen asked her friend “Are you really alright Merlin?”

“Yes I am, I have spoken to the police and I think I am feeling better about things, I won’t forget and I suspect what I saw will never leave me but I am seeing the doctor tomorrow”

“I will come round after work” Gwen told him

“No point Gwen, Merlin is going to stay in London with my mother for a few days, he needs to get away and she will look after him” Arthur said “He will be back on Monday and if he is up to it back to work, but that depends he’s not going back unless the doctors says he’s ready.”

“I will, I need to get back to normal” Merlin injected. “It’s bad enough that I can’t stay in my own home”

“You heard what the doctor said my mother is home all the time and she will stay with you, you can relax and be away from any triggers” Arthur said reasonably.

“It might be best Merlin, I mean you did live here with …” she realised what she was staying and stopped

“You can say his name Gwen, he was part of my life for too long just to forget and we had some good times. I can’t just cut Will out he was my best friend before anything else” Merlin said.

The next morning Merlin went to the doctors and come out with a prescription for sleeping tablets. He threw them in the glove box of Arthur’s car. “That’s the answer to everything” he said in disgust “He did the same when Mum died” Merlin put the seat belt one and Arthur set of to London they had packed before the appointment. Leon had brought the car down the night before when he and Morgana had come to the Pottery, they would go back in hers. 

The spent all day getting to London as Arthur insisted on stopping several times to either visit landmarks or eat. So it was five o’clock before they pulled up outside Uther and Ygraine’s London home. 

“Cricky you didn’t tell me it was this posh” Merlin said looking at the opposing outside.

“Don’t worry so Merlin” Arthur said as he got out of the car. Merlin went to the boot to get out his bag but Arthur beat him to it. “I can carry my bag”

“Maybe but I am” Arthur told him. He took Merlin through to the living room to meet his mother. “We’re here” he called out

Ygraine smiled “So I see” she kissed her son on the cheek and then held out her hand to Merlin “Hello dear, I hope you had a good journey”

Merlin thanked her for the invitation then Ygraine said “Show Merlin up to his room dear, I will make a coffee, your father won’t be too much longer we will dine early tonight so Merlin can rest up if he wants” 

Merlin looked uncomfortable “Please don’t change things on my account, I’m fine really”

“No problem dear, I have been trying to get my husband to dine earlier it isn’t good to eat so late”

Arthur took Merlin upstairs and showed him his room. It was larger than the while of the cottage ground floor and had a on suite. “Thank you” Merlin said “This is …..very nice”

Arthur laughed “Not as cosy as your place but it will do. My room is next door. I shall stay here instead of my place while you’re here”

“There no need” Merlin said “I don’t want to put you out”

Arthur arms went round his waist “It’s no inconvenience, if we are going to get to know one another we need to see each other” he pointed out as he kissed Merlin. “I did think of taking you to my place but I wasn’t sure I could control myself if I did” his smile made Merlin catch his breath.

“Look Arthur I..” Merlin started to say

“I know and I will be patient but you can’t blame me for trying.”  
The days passed Arthur working in the day and leaving Merlin with his mother. The two got on really well and it was Ygraine that talked Merlin into letting her son into his heart. By the time had come for Merlin to return to his home and work he was in a better place. He knew he would never forget Will and a part of him would always carry the blame for Will’s death. But he gradually let Arthur get a hold on his life. By the time they were ready to move in together Arthur had a contract that would give Merlin total ownership of his cottage no matter what happened in the future. The two men spent the next year doing the cottage up and breathing new life into it without losing the essence that 

was Merlin’s family home. 

The Pottery went from strength to strength with the Studio team remaining the centre of the enterprise. With his life back on course Merlin and the team allowed their creative juices to work and more innovative products filled the shop. The Manager became permanent and was soon making plans to marry Elena. And it looked like Gwen and Lance would also finally get together. Arthur never regretted buying the pottery or moving to the coast. Merlin finally began to believe he wouldn’t spend his old age in solitude with only a cat for company. 

The end


End file.
